


Breaking Faemish

by annazonfox



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo feeds off of the wrong kind of person, leaving Lauren and Tamsin to work together to protect a new fae in town. Are Tamsin and Lauren rivals for Bo's attention? Friends? Something more? All of the above?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this story take place after Season 4, with the exception that Hale is still alive and serving as the Ash.
> 
> As a disclaimer, I'm all for Doccubus and Valkubus. In fact, the way I see it, if we have two women hooking up on screen, that's a win! Anyway, I was particularly drawn to write CopDoc fic because I think both characters are great and, given that Lauren/Tamsin don't interact all that much (especially in Season 4), I was drawn to the challenge of trying to get the two of them together in a way that seemed true to their characters and their feelings for Bo. (Note: This story has a continuation, [A Fae in the Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6082134/chapters/13940838)).
> 
> Obviously, I don't own these characters. I receive no financial gain for this work and it's for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Share your thoughts!

 

**Act I**

“In prism,” Lauren said, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Bo. “... In. Prism. Where bad light ends up.”

Bo nodded her head, but her mouth agape told Lauren that Bo did not get the attempt at humor.

“You know,” Lauren helped. “Because it sounds like… prison. Prism. Bad light. Never mind.” Flushing, the doctor grabbed her beer and swiveled on her barstool so that she faced the pool table. She took a long pull from the pint glass.

“Ha,” Bo laughed, finally getting it. She too turned her back to the bar and toward the billiards game, from which Dyson approached them. Bo grabbed his arm and said, “Hey Dyson, listen to this.”

As Bo re-told Lauren’s joke to Dyson, Lauren rolled her eyes to herself and began surveying the bar. Directly across from the doctor was Tamsin, about to bend forward to line up her shot.

Lauren took another drink of her beer and watched as the tall Valkyrie leaned forward, putting one hand on the table, on which she rested the pool cue. Tamsin was wearing tight jeans and a red tank top. Her hair was casually pulled back in a ponytail. A half-smile formed on Lauren’s lips as she admired the view.

As though feeling eyes on her, the Valkyrie looked down mid-pose at her revealed cleavage and raised her head, slowly making eye contact with Lauren. Tamsin cocked her head and raised a bitchy eyebrow.

Lauren quickly looked away. Damn it, she thought.

Exhaling, Lauren continued her survey of the Dal. It was a weeknight, but it was still crowded with fae and a few humans. In one corner, a Banshee softly strummed a harp, seemingly oblivious to the commotion around her. Sitting tightly around a small circular table, Vex had one arm around a woman and one hand on the thigh of the man next to him. They were in animated conversation.

Near the fireplace, Lauren glanced at a young woman tending to the fire. The woman had long, thick auburn hair and a dark complexion. Although wearing a long, plain gray skirt and white blouse, the woman was striking nonetheless.

“Hells yeah!” Kenzi yelled from the pool table. “Another victory!”

Lauren turned back toward the billiards game just in time to see Kenzi and Tamsin high-fiving. Tamsin had just sunk the 8-ball.

“Alright D-man,” Kenzi said. “You owe us shots.”

Lauren turned her head back to the woman at the fireplace and watched her movements. The woman had a poker in hand. Her right hand was at its handle, with the left hand gently encircling the poker about halfway down. Strong hands they were, too.

“Okay, one more shot, then I’m leaving,” Dyson said, laughing.

From behind her at the bar, Lauren heard the clink of shots being set up and poured. She felt the closeness as her friends nudged in next to her, facing the bar, for their shots. Still, Lauren watched the woman at the fireplace.

Maybe it had been too long of a dry spell for the doctor. Maybe she had had too much to drink tonight. Maybe she was imagining it, but she could have sworn that the woman’s simple movements tending to the fire seemed extra …. sensual. Sexual almost. Pool-stick style, the woman pushed the poker into the fire, letting the stick slowly slide through the one hand that encircled the shaft.

The woman lowered her face closer to the fire in the hearth, full lips gently blowing on it. The flames rose, and a wave of heat could be felt even at the bar, the kind of heat a person could drift right into. Still, the woman looked young. 19 maybe. 20 tops. Too young for Lauren. Yet the pattern was mesmerizing. Slide, slide, blow. Slide, slide, blow.

“Okay,” Kenzi said. “Here we go!”

From her side, Lauren felt a shot glass being placed into her hand.

Slide, slide, blow.

“3…. 2….,” Kenzi said, counting down. “Hey!”

Lauren felt a poke in the ribs, and she was startled out of her reverie.

“Paging Doctor Lewis, paging Doctor Lewis,” Kenzi said. With her own shot glass sloshing in hand, Kenzi gestured to the shot in Lauren’s hand. “Down the hatch.”

Lauren turned toward the bar, shaking the image of the woman from her mind. As Kenzi finished the countdown, Lauren downed the shot with her friends. Instantly, the shock of vodka plus a pink caffeinated carbonated beverage hit her system.

“Kenzi,” Lauren groaned. “Another Pixie Bomb?!” Lauren closed her eyes, shaking her head from the rush of sugar and alcohol. She opened one eye first, and the bar seemed to teeter briefly. She opened her other eye and placed both hands on the bar to steady herself.

To her left, Tamsin wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and grabbed her beer to use as a chaser, grimacing.

“Yeck,” Bo said, wincing. “Kenz.”

“What, you guys? I like them,” Kenzi said. “Who’s got next? Tam-tam and I are unstoppable tonight!”

“Yes, and after we win the next game, I’m picking the shots,” Tamsin said. “Real shots.”

“Oh I can do real shots too, honey,” Kenzi said. “Bring it on.”

“I’m out,” Dyson said, throwing up his hands and laughing. He slid next to Bo and quietly said her name.

Lauren noticed him making stupid fae eye contact with Bo. Probably subtly offering her a quick feed or fuck. With Bo officially back on the market, she had to be getting it from somewhere.

Sighing and somewhat regaining her bearings from the after-effects of the shot, Lauren spun on her barstool away from the group to check out the fireplace-woman. The woman was now looking around the bar. Now that her face was fully visible, it was even more apparent how stunning she was.

For a moment, the woman’s eyes landed on Lauren’s. Silver, they were. Almost glowing. No - actually glowing. Still making eye contact with Lauren, the woman tilted her head slightly, her bosom rising and falling.

Lauren sat up straight, gathering herself and muttered under her breath.  “Okay Lewis. Play. It. Cool.” Lauren ran a hand through her hair. “Annnd, she’s waving,” Lauren said, pulling her hand from her head and making the beginning of a small wave. She felt a movement next to her.

“Go on ahead, Dyson,” Bo said quietly, from behind Lauren. Instantly, the Succubus was passing Lauren by, eyes glowing blue and locked with those of the woman at the fireplace.

The woman at the fireplace took a step forward, nodding toward Bo.

Lauren gave an awkward laugh that was more like a sharp exhale, and quickly put her hands in her lap.

“I’m staying here for dinner,” Bo said, brushing past her friends and directly moving toward the young woman at the fireplace. Bo took the woman by the hand.

The woman smiled and Lauren heard her softly introduce herself to Bo, “I’m Emma.”

“Bo,” the Succubus said. The two women then exchanged quiet conversation that ended with Bo guiding the young woman to a back room of the Dal.

Lauren, still sitting on her barstool, shook her head. “And, let’s pretend that did not just happen,” she said to herself.

“Aww, but it did,” Tamsin said in mock sympathy. The Valkyrie moved in and put an arm around Lauren, laughing, “It so did.”

 

**xxx**

“It _doesn’t_ bother me,” Dyson protested. “Bo can do what she wants. It doesn’t change how I feel about her.”

“Well I don’t care either. I’m just saying, Dyson,” Lauren slurred. “If you have would whisked Bo out of here like you obviously planned, it would be me getting lucky right now with that incredibly gorgeous woman. So, thanks for nothing.”

“Jesus you two, move on already,” Tamsin said. She showed up with a bucket of beers in ice. “Scoot over,” the Valkyrie motioned with her head for Dyson to move to the other side of the sofa.

With a huff, Dyson moved over, leaving space for Tamsin to sit on the sofa.

“Here,” Tamsin said, handing Dyson and Lauren a beer each. She kept one for herself and plopped down in between both of them on the sofa, kicking her boots up on the table. She turned her head to the left and then to the right, looking at both Lauren and Dyson. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and took a drink of her beer.

“Wow, this fire feels great,” Kenzi said. She was sitting with Hale on the other sofa across from them, near the Dal’s fireplace. “It’s so cozy, but like, in a sexy way.” She added, snuggling closer to Hale.

“Right?” Lauren and Dyson said together. Lauren leaned forward and rubbed her hands together. Her body still held that tingling, electric feeling from earlier.

“We have to ask Trick where he got these logs,” Kenzi said, looking around. “Where is grandpops tonight anyway?”

“He’s doing some business in the base-,” Dyson said. Before he could finish, Kenzi and Hale began vigorously making out. “-ment.”

Dyson looked at Lauren and Tamsin, and the three shared a moment of amused irritation.

Lauren leaned back on the sofa, closed her eyes, and leaned her head back to rest. Although she was quite drunk at this point, both the warmth of the fire and the Valkyrie sitting next to her made her feel electric. She could swear Tamsin was deliberately leaning into her, the skin of their arms touching.

They sat like that for several minutes and then Lauren had a thought. Feeling uninhibited, she opened her eyes and rolled her head toward Tamsin. “Tamsin, since when do you not care? About Bo,” she said.

“Please,” Tamsin said, continuing to look straight ahead. “Since forever ago.”

“Oh, come on,” Lauren said. In a mocking voice, she added, “Miss ‘ _Oh Bo, you are perfect to me. You’re eyes are both blue and bro-_ ”

“She told you that?” Tamsin said, turning her head and giving Lauren a look of death.

Lauren gave a satisfied smile. “Yep. Everyone knows you’re in love with Bo. Meanwhile, some of us,” here she leaned forward and looked over at Dyson, “Well, some of _me_ , that is, have moved on.” She laughed, pleased with herself.

Tamsin angrily stared into the doctor’s brown eyes, holding the eye contact for several long seconds. The Valkyrie then sighed and looked away. “Whatever, Doc.”

Across from them, Kenzi and Hale were still furiously making out.

“Look,” Tamsin said. She placed a hand first on Dyson’s thigh to her right and one on Lauren’s to her left. “I just care about getting laid.”

She then used her hands to push off of Lauren and Dyson’s thighs and rose to standing. “So, I’m going to go do that. Peace out, losers.” Tamsin turned and, without looking back, made a peace sign in the air that managed to be sarcastic and started walking away.

Lauren suddenly felt guilty, “Wait, Tamsin. I-”

_Wooooosh._

Instantly, the lights flickered and a chill swept through the Dal. The fireplace went dark, as though someone had poured a bucket of ice water on the flames. All conversation stopped, with bar patrons looking around in confusion. The Banshee at the harp plucked a couple more strings and came to stop, looking at the fireplace in annoyance.

“What the fuck?” Tamsin said, turning back toward the fireplace.

Dyson and Lauren rose.

Kenzi and Hale pulled apart, finally taking note of their surroundings.

From a backroom in the bar, they heard a pleased Succubus exclaim, “Oh, WOW!”

From the basement of the Dal, footsteps came bounding up the stairs.  A concerned-looking Trick appeared in the doorway and stepped forward. He was followed by an older-looking stranger - a woman wearing a long gray skirt and dark green tunic.

The stranger pushed past Trick and looked toward the fireplace. “The fire has gone out,” the stranger said solemnly.

“It cannot be,” Trick said. He looked at the stranger, “... Ruth? Do you know what this is about?”

The door to a back room of the Dal creaked, slowly opening. Everyone in the bar turned their attention toward it. Seconds later, Bo peeked her head through the opening. Looking around the bar, her eyes were still glowing blue. In fact, they were bluer than ever. When her eyes landed on those of her friends, she let out a soft, guilty, “.... My bad?”

The door to the backroom opened further and a much-paler version of the fireplace-woman stumbled through. She had a dopey, pleased smile on her face as she pushed past Bo. She took several steps and then face-planted onto the wooden floor with a loud bam.

“What th-” Kenzi started.

“Emma? No,” the stranger next to Trick cried. “What in the name of the gods is she doing here?” She rushed forward, toward the younger woman.

Lauren jumped up, as her training kicked in. She moved toward the fallen woman.

“Show’s over folks,” Trick addressed the rest of the bar. “Next round is on the house.”

After a beat, the bar patrons turned away and started murmuring. Seconds later, the murmuring became steady chatter and the patrons got back to enjoying their evening, indifferent to the scene they just witnessed.

Trick quickly moved to where Lauren kneeled next to Emma, “We need to get her downstairs. Now,” he said.

**xxx**

“I had _no_ idea, Trick,” Bo said. She was pacing in the basement of the Dal.  

While Bo spoke, Trick, Tamsin, Dyson, Hale, and Kenzi tried to de-escalate the situation with Trick’s guest, Ruth, and get some answers.

Across the room, Lauren continued to tend to the sick woman, Emma, who was lying on a makeshift cot in Trick’s basement. “Emma,” Lauren asked her. “Can you hear me?”

The woman’s eyes were closed. When Lauren lifted one of her eyelids, she still only saw the whites of her eyes. The doctor took hold of the woman’s wrist and felt a faint pulse.

Tamsin leaned down to where Lauren was getting supplies out of her bag. “How is she?” she said quietly.

Lauren shook her head, quietly answering, “I’ll run some tests. It doesn’t look good.” She glanced up to where Bo was pacing.

“You have to be more careful Bo,” Trick said.

“This is a serious violation,” said Ruth. “I must contact the Elder Council of Hestians immediately so the proper punishment can be initiated.”

Ruth had a dignified, elegant, and most of all proper demeanor about her. Her clothes were simple, yet classic. Her dark, but graying, hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

“If it’s rude to ask fae what kind of fae they are then how am I supposed to know what kind of fae people are before I have sex with them?” Bo said.

“She has a point,” Hale said, quietly. “We _really_ need to revisit that rule.”

“Ya think?” Bo said sharply.

“Your Succubus had sex with Emma. You _do_ know what happens to those who corrupt a Hestian Virgin, don’t you Blood King?” said Ruth.

“Oh dear,” Trick said, under his breath.

“They end up ‘in prism’?” Lauren muttered distractedly, as she placed her stethoscope on the young woman’s chest, before her. Emma was fading.

“No, wait,” Bo said, putting up her hands to calm everyone down. “We didn’t have sex.”

Ruth raised an eyebrow, in judgment. “Explain yourself, Succubus. What happened to Emma then?” she said, gesturing at the sick young woman.

“It didn’t get that far,” Bo explained. “We were kissing. _Just_ kissing, and I started sucking her-”

“Bo,” Tamsin rose from where she was squatting next to Lauren and interrupted. She frowned and started shaking her head in a universal signal for “stop talking immediately.”

“What, Tamsin? No, I was sucking her _chi_ ,” Bo clarified.

“That’s,” Tamsin said. “Not better.”

“No, it was _amazing_. It was like nothing I’ve ever tasted before.” Her eyes starting glowing blue again just remembering it.

“She says that about all the girls,” Tamsin said under her breath.

“And then,” Bo said. “Emma just… started passing out. But I swear, I stopped well before it would have hurt her.”

“Tamsin?” Lauren said, keeping her voice low.

The Valkyrie leaned down again next to Lauren. “What’s up?”

“The archival record of Hestian Virgins is almost non-existent,” Lauren said. “Do _you_ know what the punishment is for people who have sex with Hestians?”

Tamsin looked around and whispered, close to Lauren’s ear, “The Hestian and the guilty party are buried alive for 50 years, after which they emerge as underfae.”

“Oh dear,” Lauren whispered. “How did this happen? Hestians are supposed to be able to resist all sexual temptation.”

“Apparently,” Tamsin said. “ _Except_ the temptation of a Succubus.”

“On that basis, I would hypothesize, then, that their very inaccessibility would make Hestians irresistible to a Succubus,” Lauren said. “And vice versa.”

Lauren and Tamsin looked up at the others.

“Ruth, with all due respect,” Trick said, putting himself between Bo and Ruth. “What was Emma doing here? Members of your order rarely leave Hestia.”

Ruth sighed, and shook her head. “You’re right,” Ruth conceded. “That is usually the case. However, Emma has been undergoing her Dawning.”

Trick nodded, “Ah.”

“What?” Bo asked, frantic.

“During a Hestian’s Dawning, they are afforded a greater degree of… latitude with respect to behavior,” Ruth said. “Once they are full Hestians, they rarely leave the Center Hearth, so most young Hestians spend their Dawning traveling, inter-mingling with humans. Most of them return home, a very few have instead….devolved.”

“Devolved?” Bo said, sarcastically. “You mean, had sex?”

“Oh my god,” Kenzi exclaimed. “You guys, it’s like a fae _rumspringa_!”

Everyone turned to look at the human.

“I… watch a lot of reality TV,” she explained.

“Emma must have followed me here through the portal,” Ruth said, looking at Trick. “Perhaps she slipped in this establishment when we went downstairs to conduct our business.”

“How can I help her?” Bo said. “Just tell me what to do to make this right.”

“Nothing,” Ruth said curtly. “You’ve done more than enough already.” She starting moving toward Bo.

“You know, I’ve had about enough repressed, judgmental people like you in my life,” Bo said, taking a step toward Ruth, jabbing a finger in the air.

Trick backed away, looking concerned.

Next to Lauren, Tamsin whispered, “I’d pay to see a bitch-slap right about now.”

“Tamsin,” Lauren shook her head, trying to focus on Emma. She found her blood draw supplies. “Stop it.”

Tamsin stiffened as though suddenly struck with a thought. “Ohhhh crap,” she said quietly, “We need to get Bo out of here right fucking stat.”

“Hmm? What is it?” Lauren asked. Without looking away from Emma, she took hold of the young woman’s arm, looking for a good vein.

Tamsin muttered. “Look at Bo. Closely.”

“What? Tamsin, I’m trying to-”

“Doc,” Tamsin said. She grabbed Lauren’s arm at the bicep and squeezed. “Listen to me! Does she look like she’s going to….?”

Lauren, needle in hand, finally looked across the room at Bo.

The Succubus was eyeing the Hestian, Ruth. Bo’s skin emanated a healthy glow. Her chest was rising and falling, as her pulse seemed to be increasing. Her lips parted and, then, her eyes slowly started to turn from brown to blue. A slow-burning, steadily-simmering blue.

“Oh dear,” Lauren said.

“Yeah,” Tamsin said, rising. She made eye contact across the room with Dyson, “Uh, Wolfman….?” She nodded to where Bo and Ruth were slowly approaching one another.

Dyson nodded and looked at the Succubus. He looked on the verge of wolfing out.

Across from Bo, Ruth’s skin also took on a flushed quality. Her eyes began to glow silver, just as Emma’s had done earlier in the evening.

“Oh, no,” Kenzi started. “No no no. I know that horny look.”

“Don’t we all,” Tamsin said, slowly walking toward the Succubus and Hestian.

“Bo-bo,” Kenzi said. “Snap out of it honey.”

“Kenz,” Bo said with a dismissive laugh. “I’m _fine_.”

But suddenly Bo’s eyes flared a lighter, fluorescent blue and her voice took on a deep quality, as though the center of her being was fully consumed by both her own power and desire. She lifted her arms and boomed, “Give in, Hestian.”

“Yes,” Ruth whispered, inches away from Bo’s outstretched hands. “I mean _no!_ It’s _so_ wrong.”

“ _So_ wrong,” Bo agreed. Her mouth began to open wider, preparing to make contact with the Hestian.

“Then why does it sound so right?” Kenzi said. “Um, Dyson… Tamsin? Little help here.”

“Get Bo out of here,” Trick yelled.

With a growl, Dyson dove in and tackled Bo. Not hard enough so that they fell over, but with enough force so that the Succubus could not break free.

“Dyson, _no_!” Bo yelled, in her scary deep voice.

Across from them, Tamsin put Ruth in a bear hug from behind. She then picked the woman up with surprising ease. “Upsy daisy,” the Valkyrie said. She then started carrying the woman away from Bo, closer to where Lauren was half-administering to Emma and half-watching Bo.

The woman didn’t struggle much, but did crane her neck trying to maintain eye contact with Bo. “She’s just so… sexy. _Immoral_ , I mean. And hot.”

“Listen to yourself, Hestian,” Tamsin said. She placed the woman on the ground, and turned her around so that they were face to face. Tamsin put her hands on Ruth’s shoulders and shook, “You are too dignified for this.”

Ruth grinned, still trying to look past Tamsin at Bo.

Not satisfied with the woman’s dopey look, Tamsin slapped Ruth across the face.

“Dayum,” Kenzi said. She turned to Bo, “And Bo, what the _hell?_ ”

Bo’s eyes started to return to their normal color and she stopped struggling from Dyson’s arms. “I don’t know, I can’t…. I can’t stop,” she cried.

“Do not let her go,” Trick ordered Dyson. “Get her upstairs.”

Dyson complied, moving toward the stairs taking a pouting Bo with him.

Shaking her head, Kenzi followed.

**xxx**

In a chair, next to where Lauren tended to Emma, Ruth held an ice pack to her cheek.

“I… I don’t know what happened,” Ruth said. “Forgive me. I lost control. I need to leave here immediately and take Emma back where she belongs, where our healers can administer to her.”

Lauren inhaled, thinking of how to frame the news. “In her condition, I don’t think she could make the trip back to Hestia. Based on the tests I have run, it’s my medical opinion that because of her faenotype, the effects of having her chi pulled from her are particularly detrimental.”

“Yes, they would be,” Ruth said.

“Hestian chi doesn’t seem to regenerate in the same way as that of other fae,” Lauren said. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what more can be done for her. Her condition continues to deteriorate.”

Ruth sighed, but pulled her chin up. “We always know that the Dawning is no guarantee that our children will return to us.”

Looking at Emma, Lauren wiped the young woman’s forehead with a cloth. “If I had a better understanding of the mechanism through which Hestian chi generates….”

Hale started, and then stopped.

“Hale...?” Lauren said.

He looked at Ruth. “You know what we need.”

Ruth looked at him sharply, “No.”

“Hale,” Lauren said. “I know of no magic formula that can fix this.”

“Trick,” Hale protested, turning to Trick. “We have to…”

Ruth put up a hand, “There is no time, anyway. To travel to Hestia and back will be for me mere hours, but here would be several weeks. Time works differently through the portal. It does not see she will last that long.”

“What is going on?” Lauren asked, rising. “Hale? Trick?”

“Ruth,” Hale said gently. “We can find a way. This was all just an accident. Emma shouldn’t have to die because of it.”

Ruth moved toward Lauren and Emma, and looked down at the young woman, shaking her head. She turned to Trick, “Can this doctor be trusted?”

Trick looked at Lauren and then at Hale, who nodded.

“Yes, as Ash, I give you my word,” Hale said. “She can help fix this.”

Ruth looked at Tamsin, “And her?” she nodded toward Tamsin. “The Valkyrie?”

Hale sighed, pausing.

“Hale, what the hell?” Tamsin said, glaring.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “She can maybe help too.”

“‘Oh, ‘ _maybe_ ,’” Tamsin said, “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Tell me, please, what’s going on,” Lauren said. “If there’s a way to help this woman, I will do it.”

Ruth nodded, and placed her ice pack down next to her.

“Ambrosia,” Ruth said.

Lauren was stunned. In fact, she wasn’t sure she heard correctly.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Did you say…?”

“Ambrosia,” Ruth repeated. “Hestians make it. At the Center Hearth.”

“It’s … real?” Lauren said. “I mean, I had heard it referenced. Read about it in Hippocrates’ letters. Of course, who hasn’t? There has always been speculation, but to hear it confirmed.”

“Are you serious?” Tamsin said, looking at Ruth. “Ambrosia exists? _That’s_ the secret of the Hestians?”

Lauren hadn’t stopped babbling, “-An incredibly-powerful healing agent. It could change everything, and I mean _everything_. Mortality. Sickness. Cancer. What it means to be human and fae-”

Ruth looked at Trick, “Was this a mistake, telling her?”

“No!” Lauren said, gathering herself. “No. I just …. need a minute.”

“She … doesn’t get out much,” Tamsin said, patting the doctor on the back.

“Lauren, it’s a very complicated process. The Dal is many things to the fae,” Trick began. “For the Hestians, it is one of many Way Stations where ingredients for Ambrosia are shipped from all over the world. Once a year, a Hestian Elder travels to these Way Stations, collects the supplies, and takes them back to Hestia.”

“Great, so let’s whip some up for Emma here,” Tamsin said. “And the two of you can get back to your journey to the center of the Earth.”

“That cannot be done,” Ruth said. “Ambrosia can only be made in Hestia at the Center Hearth. The elemental properties of the ingredients-.”

“-Are different here. Of course,” Lauren interrupted. “Of course.” She began pacing, her mind already at work.

“What?” Tamsin said. “How is that obvious?”

“Ruth - if I know what the components are, I can make a synthetic compound to mimic Ambrosia, and administer it to Emma,” the doctor continued. “It won’t be as strong as the real thing, but the healing qualities should keep her alive for at least as long as it takes for you to go to Hestia and come back with Ambrosia.”

The beginning of a smile formed at Ruth’s lips, for the first time.

“I told you she was good,” Hale said, smiling.

“It would be unprecedented of course,” Ruth said. “To share the recipe outside of the Hestian Order.” At this point Ruth seemed to be merely playing Devil’s Advocate for the sake of it.

Lauren grabbed a notepad and pen from her medical bag and began jotting notes and cell structures.

After watching Lauren for a moment, Ruth began speaking again. “The reason that many Way Stations are used, rather than just one, is so that no one else knows the entire recipe.”

“So you’re saying this is one of those, _‘If I tell you I’d have to kill you’_ sort of situations?” Tamsin said.

Ruth cocked her head like she was considering it.

“Whoa, kidding,” Tamsin said, putting her hands up. “Look, we’re just here to help your girl Emma here. If you think you can save her on your own, go for it. But, if I were in your shoes, I’d bet on the human coming through.”

Trick winced.

“This doctor,” Ruth began, with some distaste. “Is _human_?”

Hale jumped in, “Ruth, she belongs to us, the Light fae. Her expertise is one of our greatest assets.”

“Nice save, Siren,” Tamsin said sarcastically, under her breath.

Lauren, though, did not seem to notice, and continued writing in her pad.

“You understand that no one here, especially this human, may speak of this, ever,” Ruth said. “To use Ambrosia, even a synthetic one, without the authority of the Hestians is a grievous offense.”

Hale stepped forward. “You have my word, as Ash. We just want to help Emma.”

Ruth sighed, “Let it be, then. May the gods forgive me if this turns out to be a mistake.” She turned to the human doctor and began revealing her knowledge of Ambrosia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

With an unconscious Emma safely deposited in Lauren’s spare bedroom, Tamsin, Hale, and Trick awkwardly stood outside the bedroom door.

“Sooo… wanna order pizza and wait with me?” Tamsin asked.

Hale looked at his watch. “Uh, I should go. See how Kenzi’s doing…”

Tamsin turned to Trick, eyebrows raised. “Trick?”

“Sorry, Tamsin,” he said, shaking his head. “The Dal calls.”

“Come on, what am I supposed to do until the Doc gets back?” Tamsin said.

“I’m sure it won’t take Lauren long to create the synthetic compound,” Trick said. “I bet she had it figured out before she even got to the lab.”

The trio walked down the hall, moving toward the living room area of Lauren’s house. Hale and Trick kept walking toward the front door.

“Sure,” Tamsin said. “I mean, I can entertain myself here, no problem.”  Under her breath, she added, “There’s gotta be some vodka around somewhere.”

Trick turned abruptly and grabbed hold of Tamsin’s arm. “Tamsin,” he said. “You have one job here. Don’t forget that.”

Tamsin shook out of Trick’s grip. “I _know._ Babysit the Hestian. Don’t let Bo come anywhere near her. Got it.”

Hale smirked, “I bet Dyson’s enjoying _his_ job.”

“Yeah, and this arrangement is fair, _how_ again?” Tamsin said. “Dyson gets to keep Bo ‘occupied’ and I get stuck with Lauren for three weeks until Ruth gets back from Hestia?”

“Seems like a good arrangement to me,” Hale said, and winked at Tamsin.

Tamsin crossed her arms and shook her head.

“On that note,” Trick said. “I really have to go.”

Trick and Hale inched closer to the door.

“Wait, you guys-” Tamsin started. “Come on, we can play cards or something-”

“Bye Tamsin,” Trick said. He turned the doorknob and opened the door.

“See ya,” Hale said, grinning and waving.

And then, quickly, the two men were gone and Tamsin was left alone. In Lauren’s house.

“Fuckers,” Tamsin muttered.  

She turned from the door and surveyed the living room. The room was large and open. To her right was a desk with a computer, books, and notepads. It was the only area in the room that was somewhat messy. Down the hall was a kitchen, Lauren’s bedroom, and the guest bedroom with Emma within.

To the left, in the living room, was an inviting sofa on top of a soft area rug. Directly in front of the sofa was a wooden crate-like coffee table that looked to be an artifact from one of the doctor’s trips abroad. On it, were magazines and textbooks tidily stacked.

Rolling her eyes, Tamsin walked toward the kitchen. “Now, about that vodka,” she said.

Looking around the kitchen, she eyed a wine rack. “That’ll do,” she said. She began opening cupboards, looking for a glass.

The first cupboard she opened, a matching set of plates and bowls was neatly arranged. Tamsin shut that cupboard and opened the next one. In it, wine glasses hung upside down from their stems.

Tamsin grabbed one. Leaving the cupboard open, she grabbed a bottle of red from the wine rack at random, and then shuffled toward the sofa. She placed the wine and glass on the coffee table and plopped herself on the couch.

Realizing she forgot a wine opener, Tamsin shrugged, grabbed the bottle with one hand and the top with the other. She twisted the cork out with her hands and it easily popped out. She let the wet cork fall to the coffee table, filled her glass to the brim, leaned back into the sofa, and threw her feet up on the coffee table.

“To faebysitting,” she said, raising her glass before downing half of it in a few large gulps.

**xxx**

Tamsin awoke to keys jangling at the front door.  

“Shit,” she said, bolting upright on the sofa. She looked at her phone. 4:36 a.m. She picked up the wine bottle that was next to her and shook it. Empty. She placed it on the coffee table. Her shirt had a damp spot of wine on it near the bottom. She rubbed at it with her palm for a couple of seconds and then shrugged. At least the shirt was red.

“Tamsin? I’m back,” Lauren said, walking through the door. She was still wearing her lab coat. Her medical bag was strewn over one shoulder and a bottle of water was in hand.

Tamsin stood up quickly and felt the ground sway. A sour feeling was brewing in the pit of her stomach and her mouth felt gummy. She tucked behind her ear a stray chunk of hair that had apparently fallen out of her ponytail in her sleep.

“Were… were you asleep?” Lauren asked. The doctor hung her keys on a hook by the desk and began taking off her shoes to place on a mat next to the door. She uncapped the water bottle and took a swig.

“Hmm?” Tamsin said, smacking her dry tongue against the roof of her mouth. She frowned.

“I mean, that’s fine, if you were sleeping,” Lauren said, when she had swallowed. She gestured with the water bottle, “Dyson’s with Bo, so I don’t think she’ll try coming near here anytime soon. And I don’t even care. I tell you, I’m _crazy_ wired right now. I have seen amazing things in my life, but never in a million years did I think I would be a part of a medical phenomenon, wait…. phenomena? Whatever, a medical event like this.”

Tamsin could only stare blankly at the water bottle in Lauren’s hands.

Lauren placed the water on her desk and opened her medical bag. From within, she pulled out a vial that contained purple liquid. She held it up to the light in admiration.

“Ambrosia,” Lauren said, in awe. “I mean, not technically. Just synthetically-”

“Can I just -” Tamsin quietly started, vaguely gesturing toward the water bottle. “So thirsty…”

“What? Tamsin you’re going to have to speak up,” Lauren said. She placed the vial of synthetic Ambrosia into a pocket of her lab coat.

“Water,” Tamsin said more harshly than she intended, and moved toward Lauren and the water bottle.

“Oh, sure,” Lauren said, handing the water bottle to Tamsin. “Geez, Tamsin, you smell like a winery.” The doctor fanned the air.

Tamsin nodded and began drinking the water in large gulps.

“I think I instantly metabolized the alcohol I drank tonight. Last night. Whatever. I was so excited,” Lauren said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. “I mean, that’s not actually possible for humans, and I’m sure I’m going to crash later-”

“Doc,” Tamsin said, out of breath from drinking the water. “The medicine. Emma?”

“Right,” Lauren said. “Our patient awaits. Let’s go.”

Tamsin followed the doctor to the spare bedroom. Inside, Emma lay in bed unconscious. Her skin was pale, and she was underneath a blanket.

Lauren approached the bed and turned on the small lamp sitting on the nightstand. She gingerly removed the vial from the pocket of her lab coat and placed it down.

Tamsin stayed in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed. “So,” she said. “Do you give her a shot of this stuff, or what?”

“Oh no, the administration is oral,” Lauren said softly. “Come here, help me prop her up a little. We have to make sure it goes down her throat.”

Tamsin approached the bed and moved in next to Lauren.

“Okay, I’ll hold her here and lift,” Lauren said, holding Emma at the waist. “And maybe you hold her up there under her arms-”

“Just let me,” Tamsin said, with annoyance. “It’ll be easier.” She moved in, butting Lauren out of the way.

“Tamsin, you _must_ be careful with her,” Lauren said.

“I _know,_ ” Tamsin whispered angrily. She then gently looped an arm under Emma’s back and placed her other hand behind the young woman’s head. She easily lifted Emma up and leaned so that she was slightly sitting up against the headboard.

“Oh-” Lauren started. “Thank you.”

Tamsin sarcastically curtsied and then backed away from the bed, back to her spot near the bedroom door.

Lauren sat on the bed next to Emma and looked at the young woman with concern. “Okay Emma,” she said. “This is going to make you feel better.”

She placed the back of her hand against Emma’s cheek and then against her forehead. Pulling a stethoscope from her bag, she then listened to Emma’s heart.

From one of her pockets, she pulled her notepad and a pen and, frowning, wrote some notes. Then, picking up the vial from the nightstand, the doctor unscrewed the cap. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then held the vial to Emma’s lips.

Nothing happened.

“So….?” Tamsin started.

“Shhh,” Lauren whispered. “Just wait.” She tilted the vial slightly. As the liquid hit Emma’s lips, her mouth as if by instinct began drawing the liquid in. “I knew it,” Lauren said, satisfied.

The young woman drank from the vial slowly at first, and then began to draw the liquid with urgency until the vial was empty.

“That’s it,” Lauren said. She pulled the vial away, put the cap on it, and put it back in her pocket. The doctor then watched Emma for any change, any response.

After a few seconds, Emma’s eyes opened halfway.

Lauren put a hand to her cheek and nodded. “She’s warmer now. She’s getting her vitality back,” she said.

Emma moaned softly and closed her eyes again, settling into the bed.

“Emma,” Lauren said quietly. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but you’re safe. My name is Lauren, and that’s Tamsin. It’s okay to rest.” Lauren watched Emma for a bit longer and then rose from the bed. The young woman started breathing steadily as if asleep. Lauren leaned over and turned out the nightlamp.

From the doorway, Tamsin made eye contact with Lauren as the doctor approached. “So, it’s working?” Tamsin asked, as they left the bedroom.

The two began walking down the hall, toward the living room.

“Yes,” Lauren said. “Her recovery will be slow, and her energy will deplete in between each administration of this medicine. I’ll have to give her the synthetic Ambrosia every day until Ruth gets back with the real thing. But, her response tonight was a good sign.”

They reached the living room and Lauren sat down on the sofa. She pulled her legs under her, so she was sitting cross-legged.

“That’s great,” Tamsin said, pacing in front of the sofa. “So, I’ve been thinking about how to best keep watch. You know, should ‘Ol Blue-Brown Eyes escape from the clutches of Tall, Dark, and Wolfy. And, we should sleep in shifts.”

“Yeah, good,” Lauren said. “I’ll take the first shift. Like I said, I’m wired. And, I woke you up. You should go back to sleep. Take my bed. Hey I wonder if I could order pizza at this hour. I’m suddenly _starving_.”

“Uh,” Tamsin said. “I doubt it, Doc.” The Valkyrie crossed an arm in front of her reeling stomach. “But, I could use something to soak up that bottle of red. Uh, sorry about that by the way.”

Lauren waved a hand as if it didn’t matter, “Look, find me pizza and you’re forgiven. There might be some in the freezer.” The doctor took the notepad out of her coat and began writing notes. “There’s just a few observations I want...”, she trailed off, too busy writing to finish her sentence.

Tamsin shook her head and walked to the kitchen. When she got there, she opened the freezer. Inside were packages of frozen fruit and vegetables, several pizzas, and a pint of ice cream. “Vanilla,” Tamsin said, under her breath. “Figures.”

She pulled out one of the pizzas. It had whole-wheat crust and promised an array of organic vegetable toppings. Making a face, Tamsin rifled through the other two. Same. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess,” Tamsin said. She turned to the oven and pressed the button to begin pre-heating it. She then grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, turned on the tap at the sink, and filled them with water.

“Doc, I have to say,” Tamsin yelled from the kitchen.“We are at some point during this assignment going to be getting real pizza.” Carrying the two glasses of water, she walked back into the living room. “Two words: deep-” she stopped, noticing Lauren on the couch. “Dish.”

Lauren was fast asleep in a half-upright, half-lying-down position. A pen was still in her hand, but her notepad had fallen to the floor. Her hand was making vague writing motions onto her pants. Her body had somehow turned so that her head was resting on one of the pillows, but she was still cross-legged.

Tamsin cocked her head, “Uh…. how does that even happen?” She walked over to Lauren, placed the two glasses of water down, and snapped her fingers a couple of times. “Yo,” she said. “Pizza?”

Lauren didn’t even stir, but instead breathed deeply and seemed to settle even more into sleep.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. “So, I’ll take the first shift then I guess.” Unsure, she reached toward Lauren’s legs and then paused. Shrugging, she said, “Oh, what the hell, you’ll thank me for this later.” She continued reaching forward and gently unfolded the doctor’s legs from their crossed position, trying not to wake her up. She then took the pen from Lauren’s hand, picked up the notepad, and placed the objects on the coffee table.

“And now if there were only a blanket on the back of this sofa it would be just like in a movie!” Tamsin sarcastically said. She reached toward the back of the sofa and felt a quilt. “Oh,” she said. She unfolded the quilt and let it fall over the doctor. Tamsin then plopped into a chair and waited for the oven to finish pre-heating.

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 1

“ _I said I hate myself for loving youuuu,_ ” Tamsin sang, from the kitchen. “ _Bop bop bop baba things that you do_.”

4 hours into Lauren’s sleeping shift, having eaten all but one piece of the pizza, the Valkyrie found ways to entertain herself. Thank the gods for smart phones and Wi-Fi. With Joan Jett streaming from her music app, she thumbed through some of the available women in her _OKSappho_ account while dancing.

“Mmmm, not bad,” Tamsin said, eyeing a good-looking woman with long dark hair. “‘Professional, mature woman seeks same. No drama.’” Tamsin rolled her eyes, “Ugh, she’s definitely looking for drama.”

“Next. Ooh, here’s a hottie. ‘Ages 21-29 only,’” Tamsin read. “Okay, sweetheart, but you’re 35. Fuck, this is hopeless.” She turned her phone sideways as though it were a microphone and started singing, “‘ _But I’ve been dreamin ‘bout the lovin’ you do_.”

She spun in her socks toward the kitchen entryway. “Shit!” Tamsin said, startled by a figure in the entryway. “Emma…?” Tamsin took a step toward the young woman.

“No,” Emma said. “Don’t stop. That’s ‘rock and roll,’ right?” She stepped forward with an eager look on her face.

“Uh, yeah,” Tamsin said, she turned the music down and placed her phone on the counter. “Should you… be up-?”

“Please,” Emma said. “Don’t treat me like a child. This is the only chance in my life to be outside of Hestia. I want to make the most of it.”

“Ohh-kayyyy. Well, we could be anyone, Emma,” Tamsin said. “Do you even know where you are?”

“You’re friends with her,” Emma said. “Bo.” At the mention of Bo’s name, Emma sighed and started to look googly-eyed for a second. “So, you’re safe, I _know_ you are.”

“You do know that the Succubitch is why you’re here, right?” Tamsin said. She then shook her head and rolled her eyes, “I’m Tamsin-”

“What’s _OKSappho_?” Emma said, looking at Tamsin’s phone.

Tamsin grabbed her phone from the counter quickly. “It’s a website to uh-,” she started. “Meet friends.”

“Oh, friends for what?” Emma said, moving closer, trying to look at the phone.

“Wellll,” Tamsin said. “It’s a site for women with… common interests. To meet up.”

“Oh,” Emma said, nodding. “Like for embroidery circles?”

“ _Exactly_ like embroidery circles.” Tamsin said, nodding.

“Can I do _OKSappho,_ too!?” Emma asked, clearly excited. She was peeking at Tamsin’s phone.

Tamsin took a deep breath. “Why don’t I show you some Joan Jett videos right now. Say, are you hungry? There’s some pizza. Well, one piece anyway.”

“Does Joan Jett play rock and roll?” Emma asked, smiling.

“Does she?” Tamsin said. She started searching for a video of “I Love Rock n Roll,” while thinking it could be be kind of fun to have a little protege.

Footfalls shuffled into the kitchen. “Hey,” Lauren said, still sleepy and waking up. “I thought I heard talking. Tamsin, what are you - _Emma?_ ” Lauren looked concerned.

“Hey, don’t look at me. The kid got up on her own,” Tamsin said, slipping her phone into her back pocket.

“Emma, my name is Lauren,” the doctor said slowly. “I think you should come sit down. Let me get you something to eat. Tamsin get her some water.”

“I’m fine,” Emma said. She tolerated Lauren while the doctor felt her forehead and took hold of one her wrists to check her heart rate.

“Remarkable,” Lauren said, shaking her head.

“Tamsin is going to show me some rock and roll videos,” Emma said. “And then we’re going to invite women over from _OKSappho_ for group activities.”

Lauren coughed.

“Uh-” Tamsin started. Her mouth fell open and her hand held a glass of water midway in the air. “Not exactly.”

“Emma,” Lauren said, composing herself. “Why don’t you go sit down in the living room? I’m going to make you something to eat.”

“I just want to have fun,” Emma said.

“Girls just wanna,” Tamsin said. “Hey Emma, take my phone and watch this video.” She held her phone out to Emma. “See, to make it start you just press this button here.”

“Really?!” Emma said. “Thanks, this is so cool!” Taking the phone, she smiled and walked into the living room, taking the sound of Joan Jett’s voice with her.

“Kids these days and their screens,” Tamsin said, after Emma left.

Silent, Lauren grabbed some frozen fruit from the freezer. She then opened the refrigerator door and grabbed some almond milk.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said, quietly. “You showed her _OKSappho_? _Really_? Kissing got her into this situation.” She began dumping fruit and milk into the blender, along with some vitamin powder she had pulled from a cupboard.

“She snuck up on me,” Tamsin said, shrugging. “What’s the big deal? She’s on rumspringa and Wonder Snatch is nowhere near. Let the kid have fun. She’ll be fine.”

“She’s still in a very fragile state,” Lauren said. “I’d estimate that she’ll last about 45 minutes and then she’ll drop, needing to sleep again for at least 12 hours. We shouldn’t be taxing her energy.” The doctor looked at Tamsin expecting an answer.

“Fine,” Tamsin said. “Whatever. I get it. Let’s go sit quietly and read science books in the living room.”

“Now you’re talking,” Lauren said, with a smile. Lauren then turned the blender on and gave a sarcastic smile as though she purposefully didn’t want to hear whatever retort Tamsin uttered back. “I can’t hear you,” she mouthed.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Lauren turned the blender off, took the glass from Tamsin, and poured the smoothie into it. Together, the two walked into the living room where Emma was sitting on the sofa tapping at Tamsin’s phone. The music had stopped playing.

“Okay, Emma,” Lauren said. “I need you to drink this, okay?”

Emma looked up, eyes brightened. “Is that a strawberry daiquiri?”

“What - no,” Lauren said. She looked at Tamsin, who shrugged as if to say, “She didn’t learn that from me.”

Emma took the drink and continued looking at Tamsin’s phone. She took a large sip.

Tamsin sat on the arm of the sofa, close to Emma. Lauren sat on the other side of Emma, as though still trying to confirm that she was okay.

“Do you think Bo is going to come over?” Emma asked, looking over at Lauren. “Isn’t she so beautiful?”

Lauren looked at Tamsin, who smirked.

“Uh, yes,” Lauren said. “Yes, she is. And no, she’s not coming here.”

Emma nodded and began tapping at Tamsin’s phone again.

“Look,” Tamsin said. “I could take my sleeping shift now…” She stood up and stretched as though tired.

“Oh, right,” Lauren said. “Take my bed.”

Emma began reading from Tamsin’s phone, “‘Norse detective searching for no strings attached...?’”

Without saying a word, Tamsin grabbed her phone from Emma’s hands. She stammered, “I - bed. Sounds good.”

Lauren raised an amused eyebrow.

“Tamsin? Why would an embroidery circle not want strings attached?” Emma asked.

Tamsin pushed a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear. “Well, Emma,” Tamsin started. “Sometimes you just want your friends to come but not, like, be with you all the time.”

Lauren stifled a laugh.

“Ohhh,” Emma said. “I get that. It’s like when I do woodworking with my friends Isaac and Joshua, but how once we’re done, I don’t want them to stay and make bread with me.”

“Yes,” Tamsin said. “Exactly like that. Uh, Doc, I think you were saying…”

“Right,” Lauren said, grinning. “Get some sleep. My bed.”

Tamsin nodded and quickly left the room. As she walked down the hallway, she heard Lauren’s voice, “Emma, do you want to look at your cells under a microscope?”

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 3

“Emma,” Lauren said. “This is amazing.”

Standing beside the dining room table, Emma beamed proudly. She then walked into the kitchen to get the next course.

“Who even knew I had cornbread supplies?” Lauren whispered to Tamsin, who was sitting next to her.

“Oh, yeah. Thank gods for online delivery service,” Tamsin said, with her mouth full of food. “Uh, while you were sleeping,” she added.

Lauren gave her an annoyed look.

“What? You left your wallet out,” Tamsin said, shrugging. “Thanks,” she smiled broadly.

Emma stepped back into the dining room with a large pot. “Lauren, would you like some chili?” she asked. “I made it with vegetables, just for you.”

“Emma, you really didn’t have to do all this,” Lauren said, as Emma scooped chili into her bowl. “But, thank you.”

“Tamsin, would you like some?” Emma asked.

“Hell yes,” Tamsin said.

Lauren shot Tamsin a look.

“Er, yes. Thanks,” Tamsin said.

Emma scooped some chili for Tamsin and then walked back toward the kitchen.  As she passed the dining room wall, she stopped and with no apparent lighter or match lit a candle on the wall. The lights in the dining room seemed to dim and the candle cast a soft glow over the dining room. Emma continued on into the kitchen nonchalantly.

Lauren whispered harshly to Tamsin, from across the table. “You guys bought a sconce, too?”

“Oh, I have no idea where that came from, actually,” Tamsin said, wolfing down her chili. Then, as if struck by a thought. “Ohhh. You know the Hestians are …. nesters, right? Making things cozy is sort of what they do.” Tamsin slightly grimaced.

“Well,” Lauren said, slipping her spoon into her chili. “Aren’t they just full of surprises.” She tasted the chili and then closed her eyes. “Oh my god, this is _amazing_!”

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 7

“What do you think Lauren will say when she sees me?” Emma asked, excitedly.

“Ohhhh,” Tamsin said. “I think she’ll think you’re beautiful.” The Valkyrie was leaning over the kitchen sink helping Emma rinse the dye remnants out of her hair. “Okay, it’s ready. Stand up.” She placed a towel on Emma’s head and began rubbing it to dry the young woman’s head.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Emma said. “Come on, let’s go look.” She took off running to the mirror in the bathroom.

Tamsin followed her. When she got to the bathroom doorway, she stopped and looked at Emma.

Emma was looking at herself in the mirror, smiling.

“Very nice,” Tamsin said, watching Emma pull strands of her hair apart.

As they did, Lauren walked by in a burgundy fuzzy robe, yawning. “‘Mornin’,” she said, as she passed.

“Good night. It’s actually 8 pm, you know,” Tamsin said. “And….Is that a new… robe?”

Lauren nodded and shrugged. “You know, I just sort of found it by my bed and put it on.”

Tamsin reached out to caress it, suddenly finding the soft texture irresistible. Tamsin sighed.

Lauren pulled her robe closer to her body, as though she were jealously protecting the robe, and continued on down the hall. “Thanks…. Emma?” she said.

“You’re welcome, Lauren,” Emma said, poking her head out of the bathroom.

Lauren walked a couple more steps and paused. She walked backwards two steps and looked at Emma in the bathroom. “Purple highlights,” she said, eyebrows raised.

“Isn’t it great?” Emma said.

“It’s beautiful,” Lauren said. She then turned to Tamsin. “And maybe next you can take her to get a tattoo at a strip club.”

Tamsin thought about for a minute and shrugged. “Might as well.”

Lauren continued walking down the hall. She muttered under her breath, “I need coffee.”

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 12

“And _that_ completes your crash course in essential TV viewing,” Lauren said, at the final credits to Season 4 of _Battlestar Galactica._

Emma nodded, open-mouthed. “That was very entertaining,” she said. “And I can see how you think the humanoid Cylon culture has similarities with fae. The divisions, the alliances with humans.”

“The conflicts and romances with humans,” Lauren added.

They were sitting on Lauren’s sofa, sharing a large quilt and bowl of popcorn. Lauren sat on one end, Emma in the middle, and Tamsin on the other end, asleep.

“Now,” Lauren said, excitedly. “When Tamsin wakes up, we can play the Board Game. Because we need at least 3 players. Oh, but I have to tell you I always call dibs on playing as Starbuck.”

A snort came from the other side of the sofa. “ _Really?_ ”

Lauren looked over at Tamsin, who had raised her head. “Excuse me? Do you have something to contribute to this conversation?” Lauren said.

“Uh, yeah,” Tamsin said, with a laugh. “ _You_ as Starbuck?” She then mouthed, "Whatever."

Lauren gave Tamsin an annoyed look. “Oh, I suppose _you_ would be?”

“Obviously,” Tamsin said.

“ _Fine,_ ” Lauren said, annoyed. “I also play as Apollo, so.”

Emma, who was watching the back and forth with rapt attention chimed in excitedly. “I really like it when Starbuck and Apollo get together,” she said. “Lauren, who can I play as? I want to be President Roslin. Her love story is the best one.”

Color rose to Lauren’s cheeks. “Sure, Emma,” she said. “That would be fine.”

“Yay,” Emma said, clapping. She then looked at a side wall in Lauren’s living room. A rectangle seemed to fade out of the wall, briefly causing an empty space to appear. A brick fireplace gradually appeared, filling the empty space.

“Um-” Tamsin started.

Lauren just watched, eyes wide open.

Kindling and logs appeared in the new fireplace. First, a small spark appeared in the fireplace and then a cozy fire danced before them. Lauren leaned slightly forward into the warmth the fire was giving off. It was pleasant.

Emma then turned to Lauren and smiled.

Lauren just awkwardly laughed. “Thanks, Emma.”

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 16

“I think we should take her out,” Tamsin said. She was in a tank top and running tights doing sets of push-ups on the kitchen floor.  “46… 47….”

“Take her ‘out’?” Lauren asked. She was putting another grocery delivery away.

“49… 50,” Tamsin popped up so that she was standing, her hands on the kitchen counter. “Doc, she’s getting restless in here. She has, what, less than a week left before the Elders take her back to Hestia for good? How sad is that?”

“Tamsin, I think the Hestians like being in Hestia. That’s the point. Besides, she is getting restless? Or you are?” Lauren asked, with a smirk.

“Fine,” Tamsin said, wiping her brow. She had worked up a healthy glow with her exertions. “But don’t act like you don’t have cabin fever yourself.”

“I am perfectly content studying the effects of synthetic Ambrosia on patient zero, and the upgrades to my house have been a quite pleasant surprise,” Lauren said. “Besides, Trick said-”

“Oh, who cares what Trick said,” Tamsin said, irritated. She began shuffling back and forth in a boxer’s stance, practicing her jab and hook. “It’s not like we’ll go to the Dal.”

Out of one of the bags, Lauren removed a 6-pack of beer and placed it on the counter.

“Now you’re talking,” Tamsin said. She stopped her shuffling, grabbed a bottle, popped the top off using the counter as an opener, and took a drink. “Besides, I can keep her safe. I’m a cop.”

“And I’m a doc,” Lauren said. “ _CopDoc_. What could go wrong, really?” She shook her head. “Okay, it’s official. I think I’m going stir crazy, too.”

“Exactly the reason to go out,” Tamsin said, taking another swig and placing the bottle down.

A freshly-showered Emma appeared in the kitchen doorway, next to Tamsin. She took hold of the beer bottle on the counter and sniffed at it. “Hmm, that’s interesting,” she said, smelling the beer. She held it up to her mouth.

“Ah- not so fast there,” Tamsin said. She took the bottle from Emma and took another drink herself.

“So, what are we going to do next?” Emma asked, unperturbed. “Tamsin, you said you would show me The Carlton today. Can we do that now?”

Tamsin put an arm around Emma. “Oh, put on your dancing shoes, kid,” she said. “We’re going to be doing The Carlton in a _club_.”

Emma squealed. “Oh, really?! Really?! I’m so excited. Ahhh, I love you guys!”

Tamsin nodded, smiled, and looked at Lauren, almost daring her to contradict the plan.

“Oh dear,” Lauren said, under her breath.

**xxx**

Like the Dal, the Rheingold nightclub catered to a specific clientele.  

They pulled up to valet in Tamsin’s truck, Tamsin driving, Lauren sitting in the passenger seat, and Emma sitting between them, talking and asking questions non-stop. As they approached, a line of people stood outside the door halfway down the block.

“Are you sure we can get in?” Lauren asked. “Maybe we should go somewhere a little more low-key.”

“Come on, kids,” Tamsin said. “This’ll be fun.” She opened her door, hopped out of her truck, and handed her keys to the valet driver.

Lauren hopped out of her side of the truck, holding her hand out to help Emma down.

Tamsin waited a few seconds for Lauren and Emma to meet up with her. “Okay,” she said. “Follow my lead. And, try not to talk.”

They walked to the front of the line at the nightclub. The first few people in the line started grumbling. An annoyed woman hollered, “Hey, there’s a line here!”

“Oh shut it,” Tamsin barked at her.

Two large security guards were blocking the entrance, with one of them checking IDs.

“Hey, Bruno,” Tamsin said, smiling and extending her hand.

“Hey, Tamsin,” the man checking IDs said. He gave Tamsin a high-five, followed by a fist bump. “Good to see you tonight, as always.” He checked Tamsin out from top to bottom and back to the top, clearly appreciating the view. He then noticed Lauren and Emma, standing behind her. “And friends this time?”

Tamsin grabbed Emma’s hand, and pulled her forward. “This is my cousin in from out of town.”

“Hi there!” Emma said, happily extending her hand to Bruno.

“Pleasure,” Bruno said, taking her hand.

“Looks pretty crowded tonight,” Tamsin said. “Think I’m going to be able to get in and show Emma a good time?”

“She’s 21 right?” Bruno asked.

“You know it,” Tamin said. She let go of Emma’s hand and pulled Lauren forward. She then looped an arm around Lauren’s waist and drew her in close. “And this is Lauren. She’s mine. Tonight anyway.” She let her hand slide from Lauren’s waist, down to her ass. “Lauren, say hi to Bruno,” Tamsin said, pushing Lauren forward slightly.

“Uh,” Lauren started. “Hey, Bruno.” She gave a small wave.

Bruno gave Lauren the same twice-over he had just given Tamsin and then glanced at the burly man standing in front of the door. The burly man nodded ever so slightly. “Alright, ladies,” Bruno said, nodding. “Have a good time,” he added a wink. “I’m sure you will.”

“Thanks, Bruno,” Tamsin said.

“Ladies,” Bruno said, gesturing for them to enter the club. Tamsin leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and he slipped a handful of free drink tickets into her pocket. The burly man at the door stepped aside.

Upon entering the club, the three women began walking down a dark hallway side by side and immediately heard the thumpa-thumpa of music.

Tamsin leaned over to Lauren, her mouth close to Lauren’s ear. “Sorry about that,” she said. “You just have to give him an obligatory eye fuck, let his imagination start running away with itself…”  Tamsin pulled away.

Lauren inhaled, her face flushing. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing you come here a lot.”

“Is this a fae bar?” Emma asked, squeezing herself between Tamsin and Lauren.

Lauren looked at Tamsin, and asked, “ _Is_ it? Because I thought there was only the Dal.”

“Well,” Tamsin said. “It’s not _entirely_ a fae bar, not _specifically_ a gay club, and not _exactly_ a kink club. More of an ‘anything goes’ sort of place. It’s a dark thing.”

Emma’s eyes widened.

“Where to first, ladies?” Tamsin said.

“Can I get a drink, please, can I? That would be _amazing!_ ” Emma said.

“No, missy,” Lauren said. “No drinks for you. I already told you, I can’t be sure how alcohol would interact with your medication.”

“Oh, wow!” Emma gasped.

They had finished walking down the hall and had entered the main dance room.  The room itself was dark, with flashing lights strobing to the beat of the music. A large dance floor packed with people was in the center of the room. Steps led up to a balcony that overlooked the dance floor. On the main level, booths surrounded the dance floor. In the back, an entire wall was used as the bar, with alcohol and glasses lining shelves. Several dark hallways led to other, more private sections of the club.

A male waiter walked by, catching Emma’s eye and winking. He was wearing assless chaps and a dog collar. His lack of a shirt revealed finely-chiseled abs and nicely-toned arms.

“Oh my gods,” Emma said, watching him pass by, her mouth hanging open. She started following him.

“Nice, yeah?” Tamsin said. She caught Emma by the back of the shirt and pulled her back. “Down girl.”

“Wait, Tamsin,” Lauren said. “When you said ‘she’s mine,’ were you implying-”

“Yep,” Tamsin said. She smirked and made a whipping motion with her hand. “Hey,” she said. “At least I didn’t make you wear a collar.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Jesus,” she said. “Drinks, please, now?”

“Yes,” Tamsin said, grabbing Emma and Lauren’s hands and pulling them toward the bar. “Drinks, then dancing. Come on.”

**xxx**

**  
**

Standing at the bar sipping her drink, Lauren watched the people on the dance floor. She had let herself be talked into dancing for 2 songs, but as Tamsin and Emma entertained themselves by dancing with an array of gorgeous women and men, Lauren found it easy to slip away.

After their first hour at the club, a revolving cage was slowly lowered to the center of the dance floor. In it were three men dancing with one another. One of the men was wearing a leather dog mask and was on all fours. The other two men were making out. Every so often they would take turns whipping the dog-man’s ass with a paddle.

Against one wall, was a throne. In it sat a masculine-looking woman wearing high-leather boots, black leather pants, and a leather vest. She held a thick cigar. Apparently, the line of people in front of her were taking turns polishing her boots with towels, tongues, and other apparatuses they had handy.

Lauren moved her eyes to the dance floor and found Tamsin and Emma. Tamsin didn’t look like the most graceful or hip dancer out there, and yes most of her “moves” were from the 1990s. But, she had enthusiasm. It was amazing what a woman could get away with just because she was 6 feet tall and blonde. Emma, her mini-me in spirit, was earnest as ever at copying Tamsin.

“Looks like your drink is getting low,” a voice next to Lauren said. “Can I get you another?”

Lauren turned. An attractive, tall woman with long brown hair was smiling at her.

“Karina,” the woman said, extending her hand.

“Oh, Lauren,” the doctor said, surprised. She shook the woman’s hand. Oy, another brunette. But her eyes were hazel, with an almost-yellow hue.

“Your girlfriend won’t get mad, will she?” Karina said, nodding toward the dance floor. “Of course, looks like she’s having her own fun.”

“Yeah,” Lauren said. “We’re… not….”

“Mmm,” Karina said, with a knowing look. “She looks like drama, anyway.”

Lauren followed Karina’s eyes toward the dance floor. Tamsin was dancing closely with a handsome man. Not exactly grinding, but close enough. The man said something in Tamsin’s ear and Tamsin started laughing. Seconds later she was doing the robot. Emma was next to them, pumping her fist to the rhythm of the music Arsenio-Hall style, appearing to be in complete bliss.

Lauren turned back toward the bar, shaking her head and smiling. “You know,” she said. “She’s actually not, um… drama.” Lauren finished the last of her drink and placed her glass on the bar. “It was nice meeting you. Excuse me.”

“Hey, whatever you’re into,” Karina said, holding up her hands.

Lauren walked toward her friends on the dance floor.

“Lauren!” Emma cried with glee, upon seeing her.

Tamsin, who was still dancing next to the hot guy, gave Lauren a nod.

Lauren started moving to the beat of the music. She felt Emma take her hands, and they began dancing. Lauren closed her eyes, losing herself in the music and beat. The room was dark, lighting only when the different colored spotlights flashed onto the dance floor from above. She felt bodies next to her, around her, moving to the music, almost like one organism.

From behind, she felt strong hands on her hips. Turning, Lauren saw that it was the man Tamsin had been dancing with. Next to her, Emma and Tamsin were now dancing together. The music continued to thump. Lauren smiled at the man in front of her.

Another man came up behind him, and the man turned toward him, with his back to Lauren. From behind, she felt another pair of hands on her hips. Lauren turned. Emma again. Gods, she was beautiful. And then, Tamsin behind Emma. Smiling, Emma disappeared and slipped behind Tamsin, placing her hands on Tamsin’s hips. She began pushing Tamsin toward Lauren. Moments later, Emma was gone, having slipped away to dance nearby.

Lauren placed her hands on Tamsin’s hips, her eyes passing slowly from Tamsin’s midriff up to her eyes. The Valkyrie, who had several inches on Lauren, was dancing with her arms above her head, eyes closed. When she opened them to look at Lauren, for an instant, Lauren saw a vulnerable look in her eyes that differed from her usual cocky, guarded look.

Tamsin leaned forward, bridging their height difference, toward Lauren’s ear. “So, is this just what the doctored ordered or what?”

Lauren smiled and cocked her head, considering. “Actually,” she said. What the hell. “I might need a little more.” She lifted a hand and placed it behind Tamsin’s neck, as if to keep the Valkyrie in place. She shifted her face so that their cheeks were touching.

“Doc…” Tamsin started. “What-?” She didn’t pull away.

She felt Tamsin’s breath on her neck and the Valkyrie place her strong hands on her hips. They continued moving together, to the music. Lauren turned her head slightly, her mouth just out of reach of Tamsin’s.

“You’re in love with Bo,” Tamsin said, keeping her head in place.

“No strings here,” Lauren said.

Tamsin turned her head toward Lauren, which Lauren took as her cue. She leaned in found the Valkyrie’s mouth with her own. What most surprised Lauren was the softness. She had assumed Tamsin would be hard, urgent, rough. Instead, Tamsin waited. Despite her bravado of being a hard ass, Lauren knew instantly that Tamsin was in no hurry to get laid. Everything the Valkyrie’s lips and moans were telling her said she did in fact want to get laid, oh yes, but that getting there could be torturous.

And so Tamsin followed Lauren’s lead, didn’t push too hard, didn’t move too fast. As though, once she gave in to the initial shock of being kissed by Lauren, she wanted to take her time, make it last.

The song that was playing must have stopped and another must have started. Although, it became hard to tell. Lauren felt Tamsin’s arms around her, at her neck, the back of her head, sliding down to her ass. With her tongue, Lauren lightly tested the opening of the Valkyrie’s mouth and found a tongue, eager, waiting for her. Her hands sliding up, she a thumbed a nipple and found it hard, pressing out of the tight shirt Tamsin wore.

Tamsin pulled back, hands at Lauren’s shoulders. “Shit,” she said, out of breath.

“That was-” Lauren said, catching her breath.

“Amazing,” Tamsin said.

“I was going to say unexpected, but amazing works too,” Lauren said. She was then struck with a thought. “Emma…?” she said, turning around.

They looked around the dance floor. Emma was no longer with them.

“Emma?” Lauren said, her voice rising, panicked.

Tamsin took hold of Lauren’s arm. “Relax,” she said. She nodded toward the bar, where Emma was talking with several men. A bartender appeared to be lining up shots. “Come on.”

As they walked toward the bar, Lauren noticed that Tamsin kept hold of her arm, and then slid her hand down so that they were holding hands.

“6 Flaming Dragons, coming up!” the attractive female bartender yelled, as the men pounded on the bar. Emma copied their movements, cheering along with them.

When Tamsin and Lauren reached the bar, they stood behind Emma’s back for a moment, watching. Tamsin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, and Lauren stood next to her, amused. The poor Hestian had no idea she had been found.

The bartender poured a bottle of liquor into the shot glasses, and topped them off with high-proof rum.

Tamsin then tapped Emma on the shoulder. “Whatcha’ doin’?"

“Tamsin!” Emma said. “We’re going to do shots with flames in them!”

“Well doesn’t that sound fun,” Tamsin said.

They watched as the bartender pulled out a lighter. She flicked it a couple of times, shook it, and then tried flicking it on again. “Hold on,” the bartender said. “Let me try another lighter.”

“Oh,” Emma said, cheerfully. “Let me do it.” Then, Emma leaned down and forward so that her mouth was at the same level of the shot glasses. She inhaled, and then pursing her lips, exhaled a steady stream of fire across all of the glasses. Instantly, they were flaming. Emma then stood back, proud of herself.

The men at the bar stopped pounding, stood in silence for a few seconds, and then erupted in cheers. They began giving Emma high-fives.

“Holy fireballs,” Lauren said, turning to Tamsin. “Did you know she could do that?”

“Nope,” Tamsin said.

The men and Emma each grabbed a shot glass.

“Cheers!” they cried and then blew the flames on their glasses out, preparing to drink.

“I don’t think so, missy,” Tamsin said. She blew on the drink in Emma’s hand, took it from her, and tossed it back.

**xxx**

**  
**

For the way home, they had agreed it would be safest for Emma to drive. So, Lauren found herself in the passenger seat of Tamsin’s truck, with Tamsin in the middle. As they tried to teach Emma the rules of the road while she drove, Emma eagerly re-hashed the night’s events.

“You know, Tamsin,” Lauren said. “I don’t know if this is actually safer than one of us driving tipsy. Hey, Emma, it’s yellow up ahead, so you might wanna-”

“ _Go,_ ” Tamsin said.

“ _Slow down_ ,” Lauren finished. She gave Tamsin an annoyed look and Tamsin raised an eyebrow right back. The doctor’s stomach did a flip-flop.

Unsure of what to do driving-wise, Emma shrugged and ran through the traffic light after it had already turned red. A car waiting at the intersection honked as the truck sped through.

“And then, when Tamsin slammed that guy’s head against the bar because he kept flirting with me,” Emma said. “That was awesome! I wonder if he’s okay though.”

“What can I say?” Tamsin said. “It was for his own good, really. Your Hestian vows and all.”

“Fair enough,” Lauren said. “Emma, you’re going to turn right at the next stop sign, okay? So turn on the blinker.”

Emma nodded. As they approached the stop sign, Emma only slightly slowed down and then began turning the wheel with both hands.

“Ahhh,” Lauren said. “Slow, slow, stop!”  As the truck turned, the momentum caused Lauren to lurch into Tamsin. She grabbed onto Tamsin’s thigh to steady herself.

Tamsin herself didn’t really seem to budge, she just placed a hand on the dash to easily steady herself. “You okay, Doc?” she asked.

Lauren briefly considered leaving her hand at Tamsin’s thigh, and then as if self-conscious, quickly pulled it away. “Yeah, sorry,” she said.

“We made it!” Emma said, pulling into Lauren’s driveway. She hopped out of the truck without turning it off.

“Kids,” Tamsin said, rolling her eyes. She turned off the ignition, pocketed her keys in her jacket, and turned toward the passenger side door toward Lauren. Gesturing, she said, “After you.”

As Lauren turned to leave the truck, Tamsin grabbed Lauren’s arm at the bicep. “Wait,” she said. She leaned in, slowly, and kissed Lauren on the mouth.

Surprised, Lauren didn’t respond at first. Then, she kissed back, feeling Tamsin’s hand soften at her arm. Lauren turned and grabbed Tamsin’s jacket, deepening the kiss.

“Hey Tamsin,” Emma yelled from outside the truck. “Am I doing the Perculator right?” She began imitating a dance move Tamsin had shown her earlier in the night.

Lauren pulled back, smiling. “You better go help her with that.”

Tamsin sighed. “A Valkyrie’s work is never done,” she said.

Lauren hopped out of the truck, with Tamsin behind her.

“Okay,” Tamsin said. “Remember, you have to gyrate your legs like this.” When she got out of the truck, she began dancing toward Emma.

Emma began nodding, and then suddenly, her eyes were rolling back in her head and she began swaying.

“Uh, Tamsin,” Lauren said. “She’s gonna-”

“Right,” Tamsin said. “I got it.”  She rushed over to Emma.

Emma briefly swayed and then collapsed into Tamsin’s arms.

“Nice catch,” Lauren said. “She’s literally the only person I know who can go from 60 to 0 in less than two seconds,” she said, shaking her head.

Tamsin had the young woman in her arms. “Sounds familiar,” Tamsin said.

“Right,” Lauren said, blushing as she remembered her first night falling asleep on the couch in her lab clothes. “Let me help you with her.” She began walking toward Tamsin.

“It’s fine,” Tamsin said. “I’ve got her.” She walked to Lauren’s front door. “You really think the Ambrosia Ruth brings back is going to stop this from happening? The random instant passing out?”

“Yes,” Lauren said. ”Absolutely.” She unlocked her front door and held it open for Tamsin. She turned on the living room light and watched Tamsin walk down the hall with Emma, toward the spare room.

When Tamsin entered the room, Lauren followed and stood just outside the door, waiting. She heard Tamsin tuck Emma in bed.

“Okay, kid,” Tamsin said. “You’re sleeping in your clothes tonight because it would be creepy to take them off of you right now. Sorry.”

Lauren smiled, but her heart was pounding. She took a deep breath and started to turn down the hall toward her own bedroom. Then she turned back. She rolled her eyes at herself and then turned toward her own bedroom again. She reached her bedroom door when she heard a voice.

“Going to bed so soon?” Tamsin said, quietly.

Lauren turned her head just before entering her bedroom and took a breath. Tamsin had just shut the door to Emma’s room and was leaning against the wall with a hand on one hip.

“Hey,” Lauren said, suggestively. “The offer’s on the table, if you’re interested.” She turned her head, intending to walk into her bedroom, but instead smacked her face into the doorframe. “ _Ah!_ ” she yelped.

Lauren heard a stifled laugh from down the hallway, and her hand immediately went to her nose, where she felt a warm trickle. She looked at her fingers. Blood. She began pinching the bridge of her nose and stumbled through her bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. She grabbed a hand towel, wiped her face, and then held the towel at her nose while pinching it. She shook her head, embarrassed, and immediately winced, forgetting that the movement would hurt her nose.

A few minutes later, Tamsin came into the bathroom. “Smooth move, Ex-Lax,” she said, holding out an ice pack.

“Thanks,” Lauren said. “But ice packs don’t actually help nosebleeds.” She took the ice pack and placed it on the counter.

Tamsin said nothing, but stood in the doorway, as though considering.

Lauren shook her head and laughed. “Well didn’t that just completely kill the mood?”

Tamsin took a step forward. “Mind if I shower?” she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she walked to the shower and turned it on to warm. She then pulled off her tank top, facing Lauren, and dropped it to the floor. Her bra quickly joined it. She pulled the rubber band out of her hair and shook her hair loose.

Lauren watched her, unblinking, a hand still holding the towel to her nose.

Tamsin’s hands began working the buttons of her own jeans. She slid those down, along with her underwear. The Valkyrie then disappeared into the shower, leaving Lauren and a puddle of clothes behind.

Tamsin had moved quickly. Lauren had barely gotten a look at the Valkyrie’s naked body. However, the doctor was compelled enough by what she was able to see that with one hand at her nose and the other hand at her waist she began unbuttoning her shirt. “Lewis, what the hell are you doing?” she whispered to herself, as she continued to undress.

She pulled the towel away from her nose and looked. Her nose hurt, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding. She placed the towel in her hamper and continuing undressing. Once she was naked, she took a breath and stepped into the shower. Goose pimples rippled across her flesh as steam and then warm water hit her skin.

Tamsin was full on in the stream of water, facing forward. Lauren came up behind her and gasped. Tamsin’s shoulders were strong, no surprise there. Lauren tentatively reached forward, moving aside wet blonde hair that ran down the Valkyrie’s back to look more closely. Two scars, one on each side, ran the length of Tamsin’s shoulder blades. Lauren reached out. Softly, with two fingers, she touched the scar on the right side and ran her fingers down it. She let her hand trail down Tamsin’s back and then reached around her waist, pulling Tamsin around.

Tamsin let herself be pulled so that she was facing Lauren.

“Do they hurt?” Lauren asked.

“Sometimes,” Tamsin said, softly.

Tamsin moved in toward Lauren, placing her hands on Lauren’s hips. She tilted her head forward, and Lauren eagerly met her mouth.

Lauren looped her arms around Tamsin’s neck. Their bodies touched, wet, warm, and naked. Lauren felt an urgency in Tamsin that she hadn’t felt when kissing her at the club. The Valkyrie’s tongue, a little more eager. Her hands a little more bold, sliding up from Lauren’s hips. Up her waist, to her breasts.

Lauren moaned. One hand still at Tamsin’s shoulder, she moved the other down to a breast, pulling on a nipple. She felt Tamsin bite into her neck. Having the effect she desired, Lauren slid a hand down Tamsin’s stomach, past the soft hair below her belly.

Tamsin sharply inhaled, and Lauren paused. She pulled back to look into Tamsin’s eyes. “Is this-?” she asked.

“Yes,” Tamsin said.

Lauren pushed forward with just one finger. She slid easily, yet slowly, into Tamsin. With that one finger, Lauren began slowly rubbing back and forth and around. Mostly teasing and testing the waters.

The Valkyrie’s eyes closed and her face flushed.

Lauren had thoughts of pushing in with two fingers, but Tamsin was suddenly pulling Lauren’s wrist away and, with her own body, she pushed Lauren backward toward the back wall of the shower. Holding both of Lauren’s wrists, she raised the doctor’s arms and pinned them above her head, against the wall. Tamsin moved in and was kissing Lauren again on the mouth, on the neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, past her belly-button.

Lauren arched her back slightly, wanting more contact at a very specific location. But then, Tamsin was moving back up. The Valkyrie had a hand at Lauren’s waist, to the front of a thigh, around to her ass, to behind her thigh. She lifted Lauren’s leg and looped it around her waist, driving her thigh up and pushing into Lauren. The doctor felt herself slipping over Tamsin’s thigh. She rode the Valkyrie, with Tamsin rocking into her, hands grasping at wet arms, shoulders, and ass.

It was good. And, it wasn’t enough.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said, breathless. “More.”

Tamsin slowed, lowering Lauren’s leg and gently pulling away. She looked at Lauren from head to toe and back up again, seeming to admire the view. She moved in to kiss Lauren, but as Lauren reached forward to meet her lips, the Valkyrie kissed her neck instead. Groaning with frustration, Lauren again moved a hand from Tamsin’s waist toward the spot between her thighs. Tamsin caught her hand, gods she was strong, and then slowly moved so that her mouth was hovering at Lauren’s ear.

“Are you saying,” Tamsin growled. “That you want me to fuck you?”

Lauren felt her stomach flutter. “Now that’s mighty cocky of you,” she said.

Tamsin pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

“But yes,” Lauren said. “And speaking of cock, it’s in the dresser. Second drawer from the bottom.”

“Well, then,” Tamsin said, reaching behind her. She turned off the water, “I think we’ve gotten ourselves wet enough here.”  Without further ado, the Valkyrie stepped out of the shower, turned toward Lauren, and held the shower door open. “Watch your head on the way out, Grace.”

 [Cut to[ "DVD Extra" - bonus drabble]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524280)

**xxx**

**  
**

It was dawn and Tamsin felt a presence near her. She clenched her fists, preparing herself, and slowly opened one eye. A face so close to hers that it was blurry was staring right at her, almost eyeball to eyeball. She quickly opened her other eye and moved back. “Shit! What the hell-”

“Oh good,” a voice chirped. “You’re awake!”

“Emma,” Tamsin said. “What are you doing?” She sat up in bed.

Emma stood up and took a step away, eyes wide.

Tamsin looked down, she was naked. Although, at least her bottom half was covered. “Oh,” she said. She pulled a sheet up to cover her breasts.

From the other side of the bed came one semi-loud snore. “Vex, that dress looks amazing- huh what?” Lauren said, waking up. She then abruptly sat up. Seeming to reel, she held her head.

Emma looked from Tamsin to Lauren, eyes widening even further.

Lauren looked down at herself and saw that she was naked. “Oh!” she said, and brought a sheet up to cover herself. “Emma?”

“Hi ‘moms’,” Emma said. “Oh my goodness, Lauren what happened to your face? Does sexual activity often result in black eyes?”

Tamsin snorted.

“No, Emma,” Lauren said. “I just hit my nose on the door when we got home. What are you doing in here?” She tentatively touched her nose and winced.

“I just wanted to let you know that Kenzi called,” Emma said.

“What did she want?” Lauren said, groaning. She let herself fall back onto her pillow.

“Oh, I’m still talking to her,” Emma said. “Here, I’ll put her on the speaker phone,” Emma revealed Tamsin’s phone and started tapping it. “Tamsin, how do you do it? Let’s see, I think it’s this one.”

“Shit,” Lauren whispered.

“No wait, how did you-” Tamsin started.

“You left it in the kitchen,” Emma said, matter-of-fact.

A voice was suddenly blaring from Tamsin’s phone. “ _Heyyyyy,_ ladies!”

“Uh, hey Kenzi,” Lauren said. Lying down, she had a forearm covering her eyes.

Tamsin just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“I was going to bring over some pizza for lunch, but your girl Emma let me know you two were still in bed, _sooooooo,_ ” Kenzi said. “I guess I’ll nix that.”

“Kenzi. Yes, pizza,” Tamsin said. “Deep dish. Sausage. Pepperoni. Breadsticks. Everything.”

“Oh,” Kenzi said. “You don’t want a _vag_ -itarian pie, then?”

“Wow, seriously?” Tamsin said, under her breath. She fell back onto a pillow and put her hands behind her head.

“What time is it?” Lauren said, eager to change the subject.

“Almost noon,” Emma said.

“What? How did that happen?” Lauren said.

“ _Really?_ ” Tamsin said, shooting Lauren a look.

“No, Tamsin, I didn’t mean- I just lost track of time,” she stammered. “Kenzi, pizza would be great. Can you give us an hour or so?”

“Sure thing,” Kenzi said.

“Thanks,” Lauren said.

“So, one large, deep-dish pizza,” Kenzi said. “Coming right up.”

“Oh, um, Kenzi,” Lauren said. “I actually _would_ like mine vegetarian.”

“Of course you would, honey,” Kenzi said. “See ya’s later.”

“Bye, Kenzi!” Emma said.

With a click, Kenzi was off the line.

“Thanks Emma,” Lauren said. She was rubbing her temples. “Can you please just give us a few minutes to get ready?”

“Okay, Lauren,” Emma said. She put Tamsin’s phone in her pocket and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Lauren turned on her side so that she was facing Tamsin. Tentative, she reached out her hand and placed it on Tamsin’s bare stomach underneath the sheet.

“So,” Tamsin said. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Well, maybe Kenzi won’t tell anyone,” Lauren said.

Tamsin turned her face to Lauren, eyebrows raised.

“Shit,” Lauren said. “You’re right.”

“Hey,” Tamsin said. “No strings, right? Besides, Bo has been fucking Dyson for how many days in a row?”

Lauren shook her head. “Could have done without the image, but yes. I mean, I assume.”  She moved her hand up Tamsin’s stomach, to the sensitive area between her breasts. She began stroking with her fingers.

Tamsin inhaled and closed her eyes. “You still love her, don’t you?” she asked.

“Honestly?” Lauren paused. “Yes. I think a part of me always will.” She ran her hand down Tamsin’s stomach. “Do _you_ , Tamsin?”

“It’s,” Tamsin said, sighing. “Complicated.”

“Isn’t it always?” Lauren said.

Tamsin turned to her side, so that she was facing Lauren. “I suppose so.” She reached a hand forward, and touched the side of Lauren’s face. “You do have black eyes. You think your nose is broken?”

“No,” Lauren said. Closing her eyes and smiling, she leaned her face into Tamsin’s hand. “I guess you could say my eyes are both brown and black?”

Tamsin smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Lauren on the mouth, and then pulled back. “What do you think Bo’s going to say, when she finds out?”

“Well,” Lauren said. “She will probably be hurt. Or turned on. Actually, probably both.”

“Hmm,” Tamsin said, with a smile. “ _That_ could be fun.”

Lauren smiled and considered. “Yes. But _I’m_ used to sharing her. You aren’t.”

Tamsin laughed and rolled onto her back.

“What?” Lauren asked.

“I was just thinking,” Tamsin said. “I’m not sure who I would be more jealous of. Her or you. But I’d be willing to find out.”

“Hmmmm. Well,” Lauren said, she resumed stroking Tamsin’s stomach. Her hand broached lower. “We can cross that bridge _if,_ ” Lauren’s hands moved lower still. “And _when_ we get to it.”

Tamsin was breathing more rapidly. She slightly arched her hips, as if willing Lauren’s hands lower. “I don’t really think it’s a matter of ‘if,” Tamsin said.

“Mmmm,” Lauren said. “You know, our sleeping shifts are messed up now.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” Tamsin said.

“Do you think we should get up?” Lauren said. Her hands moved back up Tamsin’s stomach. “Kenzi will be here...”

“That’s an hour away,” Tamsin said, turning her head toward Lauren. “In Kenzi time, more like two.”

“You’re right,” Lauren said. “That gives us plenty of time to get ready.” From her side, she lifted herself so that she was hovering over Tamsin. She felt Tamsin’s arms around her. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto the Valkyrie.

**  
**

**xxx**

**  
**

“Holy shiners!” Kenzi yelled, when Lauren opened the door. “Tamsin! What did you do to her? She’s just a human! A _poor_ innocent human.”

“No,” Lauren said. “She didn’t - I ran into a door. It’s fine.”

“And I don’t know about ‘innocent,’” Tamsin said, appearing behind Lauren. She had just showered and was toweling off her hair.

“Ah lalalalala,” Kenzi said. “I don’t need details.” She stepped into the living room carrying two pizza boxes, which she handed to Lauren. “Oh, who am I kidding, I _only_ came for the details! And the pizza. Always the pizza.”

“Sorry Kenz, I don’t kiss and tell,” Tamsin said.

“First things first,” Lauren said. They moved into the dining room, where Emma was was placing plates and silverware onto the table. “How’s Bo? I mean, has she been trying to get here?”

“Oh, that,” Kenzi said. “I think her sex drive is turbo-charged knowing a Hestian is in the vicinity, like turbo-charged even for her. Dyson is looking a little ragged. Poor guy.”

“Gee, that must be really hard for him,” Lauren said, with an eyeroll.

Tamsin opened the pizza boxes and filled her plate so that it was brimming with two large pieces.

“We’ve kind of been taking turns with her,” Kenzi said. “Hale, Dyson, and me.”

“Excuse me?” Lauren said, looking at Kenzi in surprise.

Tamsin held a piece of pizza halfway to her mouth and looked at Kenzi.

“Oh, god no,” Kenzi said. “Back that up. I mean, we’ve all been making sure she doesn’t get out. We’ve been sleeping in shifts and have already caught her three times trying to sleepwalk out the door in her kimono. She’s like seriously drawn here.”

“You live with Bo?” Emma said. “You’re so lucky!”

“Wow,” Kenzi said. “I guess the feeling’s mutual.” She reached for a slice of pizza.

“Has Trick heard from Ruth?” Lauren asked.

Tamsin shook her head. “He wouldn’t,” she said, with pizza in her mouth. “Traveling to Hestia, there aren’t really open channels of communication through the portal.”

“But, _she’s_ doing fine?” Kenzi said, nodding toward Emma, who was daintily cutting her pizza with a fork and knife.

Lauren nodded. “Stable. The synthetic Ambrosia is having the effect I anticipated. She’s built up her strength significantly. Still passes out unexpectedly after being up for more than 10 hours or so, but it’s better than the alternative.”

“And the mood lighting,” Kenzi said, gesturing at the sconce on the wall and two candles on the kitchen table. “Is just for kicks?”

“Oh, yeah about that-” Lauren started.

“Lauren is so smart,” Emma said. “She saved my life.”

“Wow,” Kenzi said again. “So, things are going … _well_ …. here?” She seemed surprised.

“Yeah,” Lauren said. “They actually are.”

Tamsin took a bite of pizza, considered, and nodded.

After they had finished eating, Emma and Tamsin went into the living room. Tamsin had promised to show Emma some Queen videos. With “Under Pressure” playing in the living room, and Emma and Tamsin dancing along, Lauren and Kenzi cleaned up the plates and pizza boxes. Well, Kenzi mostly watched.

“ _Sooo_ ,” Kenzi said, suggestively. She crossed her arms.

“‘ _So_ ’, yourself,” Lauren said. She placed a pizza box in the recycle bin and started rinsing dishes.

“Just a happy little family over here,” Kenzi said.

Lauren shrugged. “I can’t explain it, Kenzi. It’s… I have no expectations. We’re having fun.”

“Does Tamsin know that?”

“Yes, she knows that,” Lauren said. “We’re on the same page.”

“Cuz she usually cares more than she lets on, you know,” Kenzi said. “Even Bo was oblivious about Tamsin being in love with her at first, and Bo can, like, sense these things.”

“Ha, I knew it! She is in love with Bo,” Lauren said. “And, no, Tamsin’s not…. in love with me. It’s just sex. No strings.”

“If you say so,” Kenzi said, shrugging. She paused, and then leaned in. “It’s good though, right?”

“Incredible,” Lauren said, smiling. “It’s just….Bo.”

“Our girl will be fine,” Kenzi said. “Um, maybe not at first.”

“Definitely not at first,” Lauren agreed.

“But eventually.”

Lauren nodded. The dining room clean, she was wiping her hands on a towel. “What do you say? Should we go listen to some Queen?”

“Definitely, Freddie Mercury is my spirit animal,” Kenzi said. She stopped. “Lauren,” she said. She put a hand on Lauren’s arm. “Just, be careful. With Tamsin. With you. This is our family. Our completely incestuous, totally dysfunctional family in which we’re all orbiting a sexually-voracious sun. But, our family nonetheless.”

“I will,” Lauren said.  “And would we have our family any other way?”

Both sighing, they walked together into the living room.

 

**xxx**

 


	3. Chapter 3

Faebysitting Day 19

The alarm on Lauren’s watch started softly beeping. With a sigh, she turned it off with as little movement as possible. Midnight. In bed and still under the covers, she turned and put an arm around Tamsin, who was lying on her side.

“Mmm,” Tamsin said sleepily. “Is it time?” She pulled Lauren’s arm around her tighter.

“Shhh,” Lauren whispered. “Stay asleep.” She kissed Tamsin’s naked back, and rolled out of bed. Using the light from her phone, she found her pajama bottoms and tank top and quietly got dressed.

That was their routine now. When Emma fell asleep, they would go crashing into Lauren’s bed together. Afterwards, Lauren would take the night shift, setting her watch alarm as a backup in case they both fell asleep for too long. Tamsin would then get up around dawn, relieving Lauren to get some actual sleep.

Lauren found her slippers and padded into the hallway, softly shutting the bedroom door behind her. She went into her living room and turned on the lamp at her desk. Moving the mouse at her computer a couple of times, she woke her computer up. Once the computer was running, she opened the spreadsheet she used to track Emma’s progress and began typing. Thinking, she pulled her notepad out of a drawer, opened it, and read her notes.

She tapped her pencil a couple of times and looked down at her phone. Still no word from Bo. She picked up her phone and started a text message. “Hey, Bo,” it read. “We need to talk about something. Can I call?” Unsure, she shook her head and exhaled. Her finger hovered over the send button. “Shit,” she said out loud. She pressed the delete button instead and the message disappeared.

Lauren placed her phone on the desk and looked back at her computer screen. “Focus, focus,” she said. She began writing in her spreadsheet.

From down the hallway, Lauren thought she heard the creak of a floorboard. She looked up.

“Tamsin,” she called softly. “You up?”

Not hearing anything, she shook her head and continued to write. Then, another sound. A door softly opening? Closing? Frowning, Lauren looked around her desk. She slid open a drawer and pulled out a small medical case. Unlocking the combination, she opened it and pulled out a vial and syringe.

“Emma?” she said, drawing liquid from the vial with the syringe. “Is that you?” She paused, heard nothing. “…. Bo?”

With the syringe prepared, she stood up and kicked off her slippers. Better mobility, she nodded. Just in case. With syringe in hand, she walked down the hallway. Her own bedroom door was shut. She walked further down to Emma’s room and her door was shut, as it had been. Lauren walked to it anyway, placing her hand on the doorknob. Better just to check. She slowly turned it and peeked her head in the bedroom.

She sharply inhaled.

In the dark, she saw a form at the side of the bed, hovering over Emma. “No!” Lauren said. “Bo, step away from Emma!” Lauren threw the door open and held her syringe ready. “I will knock you out with this.”

The form moved, looking toward the sound of Lauren’s voice. Lauren fumbled for the light switch. Instantly, the figure was in front of Lauren and, with horror, she saw it for what it was. Yellow eyes stared into her face. The face itself was one of a snake. It held its hands up and hissed.

For an instant, Lauren was breathless. And then, she whispered, “Oh holy snakehands.” Panicked, she jabbed the syringe into, yes, one of the small writhing snakes that served as a finger.

“TAMSIIIIIN!” she then yelled.

The snake-finger with the syringe sticking out of it went limp. Unfortunately, the creature’s hands had 9 other small snakes writhing about. Lauren lunged backwards, out the door, just as Tamsin came storming out of Lauren’s bedroom in a robe and carrying a large knife.

“It - it,” Lauren started, pointing. “Snake head and hands.”

“Oh crap,” Tamsin said, looking the creature up and down. “A Typhon. Stay back.” She stepped in front of Lauren and pushed her out of the way.

When Tamsin stood in front of the creature, it stepped forward and kicked her forcefully in the gut. Tamsin doubled over, clutching her stomach. The creature then reached forward and, with its snake-hands, reached toward Tamsin’s head.

“Jesus,” Tamsin snarled. “Warm a girl up first, why don’t ya.” Turning, she used her forearm to block the creature’s hand and grabbed it at the wrist. With her other hand, she slashed with her knife and sliced the creature’s hand off. A hand with 5 writhing snake-fingers fell to the floor.

The creature howled in pain. The hand then started crawling across the floor, the little snake fingers hissing and snapping their jaws.

“Oh, vom,” Tamsin said, stepping back out of the way. She then raised a foot to stomp on the hand and looked at her bare foot. “Ehhhh,” she said. She gripped her knife by the handle instead and threw it at the crawling hand, pinning it to the floor. The snakes writhed a bit more and then went limp.

The creature hissed. “Ohhh, I wasss right. You _are_ drama,” it said.

“Those eyes,” Lauren said, her memory jogged. “Karina?”

“This bitch a jealous ex or something?” Tamsin said, looking at the creature’s yellow blood at the arm of her robe.

“We talked at Rheingold,” Lauren said. She leaned against the wall, feeling woozy. “She didn’t have a snake head then.”

“Shifter,” Tamsin said. “Typhons are underfae. Must have crawled in through the plumbing.”

The Karina creature stepped fully out of Emma’s bedroom, into the hallway, and took a step toward Tamsin. “Very good,” it said. “Now let me have the Hestian and I won’t kill you and your lesssssbian lover too painfully.”

“Hmm, let me think,” Tamsin said, cocking her head. “Um, no. And you’re _so_ getting your ass kicked extra hard for using the phrase ‘lesbian lover.’”

“Well that’ssss what you are,” the Karina creature said. Suddenly, its neck elongated and fangs snapped at Tamsin’s head.

If Tamsin hadn’t jumped back, her face would have been bitten off. “Holy shit! Is your neck for real?” Tamsin said, she swung a hook punch at the creature’s head and the creature dodged out of the way. “Also, the Doc and I aren’t really into labels, so. Bzzzzt, wrong.”

“Tamsin, this hardly seems like the time…” Lauren said, shaking her head. Still woozy, she started sliding down the wall, so that eventually her back was against it. She felt her pockets for her phone. But her pajama pants didn’t have pockets. If she could just call Dyson or Hale. No, her phone was still at her desk. Maybe she could sneak away. She looked up at Tamsin and the creature.

Tamsin grabbed her knife from the floor quickly and lunged forward. She slashed at the creature’s chest, leaving a new trail of yellow blood, and then she quickly jumped out of range of the creature’s counter attack.

“Now tell me,” Tamsin said. She threw a kick, followed by a jab, followed by a stab with the knife, all of which landed on the creature. “What. Do you want. With the Hestian?”  She gripped her knife, which was lodged in the creature’s chest, and with her foot kicked the creature so it tipped over backwards. With it lying on the ground, Tamsin placed her foot on its chest. “Tell me,” she said.

The Karina creature, on the floor, seemed to give in. “I want,” it panted. “What we all want from the Hestians.”

Tamsin cocked her head, waiting. “Yeah, and what’s that? Soy candles?”

“Ambrosia,” it said, angrily. “Smart assssss.”

Then, Tamsin herself was suddenly flying backwards through the air, propelled by a large amount of force. She slammed into a wall at the side of the hallway and dropped with a loud thud to the ground.

“Tamsin!” Lauren yelled from her sitting position. She tried to stand, but her legs gave out. She looked at the Karina creature, and saw it rise from the floor to a standing position.

Tamsin got up and brushed herself off. “You know, I just want everyone to acknowledge that I _am_ fighting in a robe here. _And_ my hair is down, which seems to work well on TV, but is actually not that conducive to fighting.”

“I would ssssslow clap for you,” the Karina creature said. “But seeing how I only have 1 hand left, I’ll do you one better.”

The creature flexed its chest, ripped off its shirt, and then threw it to the ground.

“Ehh,” Tamsin said, with a laugh. “Not to be rude, but that was a _little_ anti-climactic-”

Suddenly, the creature sprouted a pair of black webbed wings, grew its missing hand back, hissed, and shot a stream of raging red-hot fire toward Tamsin from its mouth.

Tamsin ducked and did a forward roll toward the Karina creature. Standing 5 feet in front of the creature now, Tamsin stopped. “Wow,” she said, waving a hand in front of her face. She touched her face and felt it. It was red, burnt. “Someone could use a curiously-strong mint.”

“This issssss over,” the creature said.

“Oh,” Tamsin said. “‘Cuz I didn’t realize we were bringing wings to a knife fight.” With a sigh, she opened her robe and let it fall to her feet. “Okay then.” She stared into the Karina creature’s eyes. Her own eyes turning completely black, she began casting doubt toward the creature.

“Valkyrie?!” the Karina creature cried. “No!”

“ _Now_ it’s over, Slytherin,” Tamsin said. With a shudder, she unfolded two large wings from her shoulder blades.

From the floor, Lauren couldn’t be sure what she was seeing anymore. But she heard the creature screech terribly.

And then, she saw Tamsin. “My gods, Tamsin…? You… you’re magnificent.” Feeling dizzy, Lauren closed her eyes for a second and the floor seemed to tilt. She opened her eyes again and looked down the hall at the Karina creature. It was then that her hand began stinging. She looked at the fleshy area by her thumb, on her palm. Two puncture wounds.

Looking at the Karina creature, she squinted. The snakes on the creature’s hand seemed to be snapping at each other now. Lauren thought she saw the middle-finger-snake rip the head off of the thumb-snake and begin eating it.

“What the-” Lauren said, shaking her head. “Snake bite?”

The Karina creature fell to the floor, with Tamsin standing in front of it. The Valkyrie had stopped all of her own physical attacks and, as Lauren knew, that’s when a Valkyrie was most dangerous in battle.

Karina’s snakehead elongated and began, amazingly, eating its own legs. The mouth began chomping upwards, toward the ankles and then knees. The creature was ingesting itself.

“Scientifically, incredible,” Lauren said, softly. “If I could just write this-”  She reached for the pen and notepad in her lab coat and then realized, with confusion, that she wasn’t wearing her lab coat. Her eyes began closing again.

“So… tired,” she said. “But, want to see what happens when the mouth gets to the head.”  Without another thought, Lauren Lewis lost consciousness.

**xxx**

The mouth never actually made it to the head. It turns out that blood loss would kill a Typhon right around the time it ate up to its own torso.

Tamsin took a step forward and gave the head of the creature a test kick. It rolled to the left, still attached to the creature’s body. Tamsin stopped casting doubt and her eyes turned back to normal. Closing her eyes, she retracted her wings with a shiver.

“Egh,” she said. “What a mess. Sorry, Doc.” She picked up her robe, shook it out a little, and then put it back on.

She turned toward Lauren and saw the doctor lying on the floor. “Lauren?” She ran to the human and knelt beside her. She put a hand to the doctor’s head and felt cold, clammy skin. Lauren’s breathing seemed shallow. “Shit,” Tamsin said. “Shit shit shit.”

She began inspecting Lauren’s body for a wound. When she got to Lauren’s hand, she saw the puncture wounds. “No,” Tamsin said. She looked around the hall for her phone. Trick would know what to do. No, no time.

Antidote. Tamsin stood up quickly. She ran into Emma’s bedroom, where the young Hestian was still obliviously sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. Tamsin turned on the lamp next to the bed and threw open the drawer to the nightstand where Lauren kept a medical case. She grabbed it and ran back to Lauren in the hallway.

Kneeling beside Lauren, she unlatched the case, revealing vials of synthetic Ambrosia. She turned Lauren onto her back and cradled her head in her lap. “Okay, Doc,” Tamsin said. She then pulled a vial from the case and took the top off. As the liquid swirled inside, the Elder Hestian’s voice echoed in Tamsin’s head. To use Ambrosia, even synthetic, without the authorization of the Hestians would be a grievous offense.

“Oh suck it, Ruth,” Tamsin said. She brought the vial to Lauren’s lips. “Come on, Lauren,” she said. She tilted the vial and the liquid ran into Lauren’s mouth. Some of it slid down her face, but then the doctor began, as if by instinct, pulling the liquid down her throat, into her body.

“That’s it,” Tamsin said.

Lauren’s eyes remained closed, but her breathing became less shallow. Tamsin scooped Lauren into her arms and stood up. Walking down the hall, she used her foot to kick open the slightly-ajar door to Lauren’s bedroom. She placed Lauren onto the bed and turned on the light at the nightstand. There, she waited, kneeling at the bedside, watching Lauren breathe.

“Come on, Lauren,” she whispered. Using her fingers, she lightly caressed the doctor’s face.

**xxx**

Lauren’s eyes fluttered and she tried to sit up. She felt a hand at her arm.

“Shhh,” a voice said. “Relax. Don’t try to sit up.”

Lauren turned her head. “Tamsin” she said. “Emma… is she…?”

“She’s fine,” Tamsin said. “You, however….”

“I know. My hand,” Lauren said. “I think I got bit. But how is that possible? A Typhon bite is… fatal, within minutes.” She lifted her hand and turned it from front to back. No mark. Nothing.  “I swear,” she said. “Did it really happen?”

“Ummm,” Tamsin said, looking away. She pulled her hand away from Lauren’s arm.

Lauren sat up. “I feel fine,” Lauren said. “In fact, more than fine.” She looked at Tamsin, who wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Tamsin, what is it?”

The Valkyrie looked up.

Lauren gasped. “Tamsin,” she said. “Your face. It’s burnt.”

Tamsin put a hand to her face and winced. The skin on her cheek was already starting to blister.

Lauren looked closer and squinted. She could see the inflammatory response. Not metaphorically, but literally, see it. The cells were at work. She saw that the burn had reached both the epidermis and dermis. She reached a hand out, and Tamsin pulled back.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said. “It’s okay.” She softly placed a hand at Tamsin’s cheek. She then made the skin heal, visualizing the liquid in the blister being reabsorbed by Tamsin’s body. Dead cells sloughed away and were replaced by new cells, instantly. Skin peeled away, flaked to the ground, and was replaced by new skin. The wound then scarred and then the scar itself faded away.

Tamsin sharply inhaled and placed a hand at her cheek. “What the…? It… it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Tamsin,” Lauren whispered. “What did you do to me?”

“I’m sorry,” Tamsin said, shaking her head. Her eyes were red, starting to tear.. “I…. I had to. It bit you and… and you were … dying.”

Lauren’s hand went to her mouth. “Oh,” she said, the realization dawning on her. “Oh dear.”

“Yeah,” Tamsin said, still holding her cheek.

“I don’t know what to say,” Lauren said. She reached forward to touch Tamsin’s cheek again. “You were…. amazing. Your wings.”

Tamsin smiled. “That creature needed a little extra doubt thrown its way.” Tamsin turned her face to Lauren’s hand and kissed it.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said. “Thank you. And…. I hope this doesn’t sound ungrateful, but do you have any idea what Hestians do to people who use Ambrosia without their authorization?”

“No,” Tamsin said, shaking her head.

“Me neither,” Lauren said. “I think we better call Trick.”

**xxx**

Tamsin, Lauren, Trick, and Hale were sitting in Lauren’s living room.

“Yeah, _that’s_ not gonna happen,” Tamsin said sharply. She stood and began pacing.

“You don’t have a choice, Tamsin. The Hestians are notoriously rigid about this,” Trick said. “It is written in their doctrine that anyone who uses Ambrosia without authorization is, by decree, automatically a Hestian.”

“Then write a _new_ doctrine, Blood King,” Tamsin said, angrily.

“Trick,” Lauren said. “How is that even possible? We used synthetic Ambrosia.”

“You heard Ruth,” Trick said. “The Hestian Elders won’t make that distinction. It’s the principle of the matter.”

“Well,” Lauren said. “Tamsin can’t be a Hestian when she’s not even a … a virgin.”

“Well, from now on she is,” Hale said, chuckling.

“ _Celibacy?_ ” Tamsin said. She turned to Hale. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Lauren tried to placate Tamsin. “Okay, so it’s bad,” she started, calmly. “But on the bright side, it’s not like you’ll be in prison or dead, you know, at least. Maybe they’ll let you visit…?”

“Oh, um, Lauren,” Trick said. “This rule wouldn’t apply to just Tamsin.”

“Say what now?” Lauren said, turning sharply toward Trick.

Trick coughed, and said, “It applies to those who both give and receive the Ambrosia.”

“ _What?_ ” Lauren said, standing up abruptly. “I wasn’t even conscious. Are you fucking kidding me?”

Tamsin smirked. “Wanna tell me again to, what did you say, ‘look on the bright side’?” she said. She gave Lauren a sarcastic thumbs up.

“Ouch,” Hale said, wincing. “Sorry ladies. Consider yourselves born again.”

“Not helping, Hale,” Lauren said, angrily.

“Ugh, this sucks,” Tamsin said, throwing up her hands. She continued her pacing. “Son of a fae fucking tit snakehands,” she grumbled.

Lauren, Trick, and Hale looked at one another, eyebrows raised.

“Tamsin, look,” Hale said, raising his hands to try to calm her down. “This entire situation is unprecedented, maybe-”

“I mean, the fucking Hestians of all fae,” Tamsin said, still grumbling. “Why couldn’t it have been the Dionysians?”

Trick turned to Lauren. “Tell me more about this Typhon,” he said.

“Well,” Lauren said. “I first met her… at a bar. The Rheingold. I thought she was asking me out. She made a comment about Tamsin seeming dramatic.”

They turned toward Tamsin, who was still pacing and, now, angrily muttering something about drop-kicking the cocksucking Succubitch if she came within ten feet of her.

Lauren paused and then continued, turning back toward Trick. “And then, this woman, Karina, showed up here tonight. Except with a snake head and, um, hands.”

“Did she say anything, when she was here?” Trick asked.

“I’m sorry, Trick,” Lauren said. “I don’t remember.”

Tamsin stopped pacing. “She wanted Ambrosia,” she said. “I’m pretty sure she was going to kidnap Emma and hold her hostage for the recipe.”

“How do they even know about Ambrosia?” Lauren said.

Hale sighed and rubbed at his head. “Look,” he said.

“Hale,” Trick said. “Are you sure you want to-”

Tamsin walked up to Hale and gripped the collar of his shirt. “Spit it out, Siren.”

“Okay,” he said, putting his hands up. He adjusted his shirt when Tamsin let go. “The leaders of the Light and the Dark have long…. worked together to keep Ambrosia away from the underfae.”

“Why the conspiracy?”  Tamsin said, putting her hands on her hips.

“‘Conspiracy’ makes it sound so evil,” Hale said. “I prefer ‘worked together.’”

Tamsin stood, unimpressed.

“Because it would make them more powerful. Maybe even make them normal fae,” Lauren said softly. “It would threaten the balance between Light and Dark.”

“Well,” Hale said, with a pause. “Yes.”

“You should have told us this up front,” Tamsin said.

“I told you not to leave the house,” Trick said. “What were you thinking, Tamsin, taking Emma to a dark bar? And Lauren, you too-”

“Oh, don’t even start, Trick. Keeping Ambrosia from humans,” Lauren said. “When it could do so much good in the world…”

“Lauren,” Hale said. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“It always is with you fae,” Lauren said.

“Oh. Us fae,” Trick said, scratching his head. “Speaking of that…”

Lauren and Hale turned to Trick.

“Lauren.” Trick said. He cleared his throat and paused. “Have you noticed that you have any new… sensory developments?”

Lauren and Tamsin looked at each other.

“Are you saying,” Lauren said softly. “I might… be… fae?”

Trick paused. “Yes,” Trick said. “Well, sort of. You’d have to be born fae to be considered truly fae-”

“But it could wear off,” Lauren said. “The way the synthetic Ambrosia wears off once Emma’s body fully metabolizes it.”

“It’s possible,” Trick said. “To my knowledge, Ambrosia has never been ingested by a human. So, it’s really not clear what will happen.”

“Okay, then,” Lauren said, gathering herself. “But for now, indefinitely, I’m a human-fae celibate Hestian Super Healer.”

“Suh-weet,” Tamsin said, sarcastically.

“And,” Lauren said. “If… Tamsin and I were to…. now, not necessarily with each other… but… _you know_ …”

“Hook up?” Hale supplied.

Lauren nodded. “The whole having to be buried alive thing, would that happen to us?” she said.

Tamsin chimed in, “Um, she’s just asking for a friend.”

“Uhh,” Trick said, uncomfortable. “Safest not to risk it.”

“Fucking hell,” Tamsin said.

**xxx**

Faebysitting Day 20

Lauren finished frantically vacuuming the hallway. She pushed the vacuum machine into the living room, where Tamsin was following along to a workout video.

“Well,” Lauren said. “That mess came up better than expected.”

Tamsin, out of breath, didn’t say anything. She was doing jumping jacks in her tight tank top and running tights, with her back to Lauren.

“Of course,” Lauren said, checking out Tamsin. “The guys from the lab were quite helpful with the wet vac and disinfectant. They just zipped right in and out. Zip zip zip.” She awkwardly laughed.

Tamsin dropped to the floor and started doing crunches with her legs in the air.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said, as she picked up a towel and glass cleaner. She sprayed the window by her desk. “This has to be your sixth workout video of the morning.” She looked longingly at the Valkyrie. “Very efficient, those lab guys, though…” she trailed off.

Sweat was glistening off of Tamsin’s skin. Stopping for a quick water break, Tamsin toweled at her face.

Lauren’s lips parted. But then, quickly, she shook the thought out of her head, scrubbing at the window harder.

“You’re one to talk,” Tamsin said. “I think you’ve washed those windows three times already.” She began doing push-ups.

“It’s imperative to remove all possible traces of splatter,” Lauren said, scrubbing. She then turned to Tamsin and snapped, “And do you have to wear …. _that?_ ”

“What?” Tamsin said, she stopped doing push-ups and looked over at Lauren, from her knees. “I didn’t catch that.”

“Nothing,” Lauren said, sighing. “I’m going to bake some cookies now.”

“Yeah,” Tamsin said, nodding. “Cookies. Good.” She went to back to her workout. Standing up, she began doing a series of front kicks.

Lauren went into the kitchen, where Emma sat playing a game on Tamsin’s phone.

“Hey, Lauren,” Emma said. “....Is Tamsin okay?”

“She’s just,” Lauren said. “You know, working some stuff out.”

“Because she said she would show me how to do the Roger Rabbit before I go back to Hestia,” Emma said. “And, well, Ruth will be here tomorrow.”

“Say, Emma,” Lauren said. “Do you want to make cookies with me?”

“Sure, Lauren,” Emma said. She then looked up from the phone. “Are you sad too? Because you can’t have sex with Tamsin anymore?”

Lauren took a breath. She turned to her cupboard and reached for the flour and sugar.

“I can tell you really like each other,” Emma said.

“Yes,” Lauren said. “I guess, to both.” She pulled a large bowl from another cupboard.

“What is it like?” Emma said. “Being in love with someone? Having sex?”

“Oh, I’m not-”

“Tamsin is really nice,” Emma said.

“Yeah, I don’t know about nice,” Lauren said, with a laugh. “More like angry.” She grabbed a carton of eggs from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter.

“She’s angry because she’s sad,” Emma said. She then sighed. “Like I’m sad.”

“Emma,” Lauren said, turning to the young Hestian. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just,” Emma said. “I didn’t think about sex or falling in love until that day I met Bo. And now, well, I can’t stop wondering what it would be like. What I’m missing out on.”

“I don’t know if I’m the best person to ask about this, Emma,” Lauren said. “Bo is… Bo is special. I loved her. Love her. Too.”

“I think it would be worth it,” Emma said.

“Bo is amazing,” Lauren said. “But don’t go getting ideas about sneaking off to her, okay?”

“No,” Emma said. “That’s not what I mean. I mean, like, Hestia is our home. It’s everything we want and need. But, in Battlestar Galactica, Laura Roslin traveled all over the galaxy and never found her home, until….”

“... Until she fell in love with Commander Adama,” Lauren finished.

“What is that like?” Emma said. “For a person to be your home?”

“Well, Bo is amazing,” Lauren said, continuing on. “But, she’s maybe not the girl to settle down with. And, you shouldn’t limit yourself, waiting for her to change, to be happy with just you, when that may never happen. When there are maybe other people, right in front of you, who you could be happy with. And, well, maybe more than one person can make you feel... like home.”

Emma nodded.

“How are these cookies coming along?” Tamsin said, entering the kitchen. She was drenched in sweat.

“Hi Tamsin!” Emma said. “We’re just getting started. But first, can you show me the Roger Rabbit?”

“Absolutely,” Tamsin said. She had an extra amped-up quality to her voice. “Water first. I’m parched.”

Lauren picked up the carton of eggs on the counter and reached for the refrigerator door. At the same time, Tamsin reached for the door. Their hands briefly touched, and they both pulled away immediately.

“I just wanted water!” Tamsin said, with a guilty tone in her voice.

“The eggs!” Lauren said, at the same time. She had dropped them on the floor.

Tamsin shook her head. “This is fucking ridiculous,” she said. She slammed the refrigerator door shut and turned to Lauren. Stepping forward, kicking the eggs aside, she put each hand to the side of Lauren’s face and pulled her in.

“Tam-” Lauren started. She grabbed Tamsin’s forearms.

“Shut. Up,” Tamsin said. Leaning in, she kissed Lauren.

Emma’s eyes widened.

Lauren’s hands went to Tamsin’s waist and, closing her eyes, she gave in. She felt herself being turned on and tried to push the feeling away with little success.

Moments later, Tamsin pulled away. “There,” she said, looking at Lauren. “I _like_ you, okay. And yes, I loved Bo. Still do, actually. But you’re great and _everything_ about this fucking situation sucks. Everything and everyone except for you. And Emma. So, I’m going to go shower now. And think about that threesome that will never happen. And I’m most likely going to masturbate too, because THAT’S STILL ALLOWED, RIGHT?” She yelled.

“Actually….” Emma blushed. “I’m not sure-”

“Hush!” Tamsin said, turning toward Emma. “And fuck you both VERY much.” She flipped off Emma and Lauren with both middle fingers at once, turned on her heels, and stormed out of the kitchen.

“Oh my,” Emma said. “That was quite intense.”

Lauren walked to Emma and put an arm around her shoulder. “See what I mean about the nice thing?”

**xxx**

 

**  
**In Trick’s basement, Lauren sat on the sofa with Tamsin and Emma, Emma sitting in the middle. **  
**

While Trick and Hale took turns presenting their case, Ruth sat with one knee crossed primly over the other in front of them, her face blank and unmoved.

“So you can see,” Hale said, with a laugh. “Without Tamsin’s stellar protection of Emma and Lauren’s ingenious capacity to create the synthetic Ambrosia, Emma would not have survived.”

“That surely merits overlooking the use of Ambrosia on the human,” Trick added.

“I admit that the Valkyrie and human exceeded my expectations in most aspects of this…. endeavour,” Ruth said. “However, our rules are very clear. It is simply not a matter I can overlook.”

“Dude,” Tamsin said, leaning forward. “I’ll convert. Wear the little dress and apron. Whatever. Just lift the celibacy thing.”

“That’s not possible,” Ruth said. “Celibacy is fundamental to who we are as Hestians. We simply cannot keep the Center Hearth ablaze if our energies are… focused elsewhere.”

“I can,” Tamsin said, loudly. “I have energies to spare.”

“Tamsin….” Lauren said softly, sensing where this was going. “Calm down.” She looked at Tamsin, and saw that the Valkyrie was beginning to cast doubt toward the Hestian Elder. Her eyes had turned black and she was staring down Ruth.

“In fact, you don’t want me in Hestia anyway,” Tamsin started. “Corrupting all of your noble brothers and sisters….”

Ruth sighed, unperturbed, and shook her head. “You know better than this, Valkyrie.”

“Tamsin, stop it,” Trick said. “Hestians don’t participate in battle. Your ability has no effect on them. You know this.”

Suddenly, Tamsin was holding her head. “Ahh,” she yelled, as if in pain. Her eyes went back to normal.

Ruth shook her head, as if sorry for Tamsin.

“Ruth,” Trick said. “Is there an alternative? What if they joined the priesthood?”

Ruth considered. “Hmmm,” she said. “Interesting.”

“What the what now?” Tamsin said, rubbing her temple.

“The Hestians have two paths. Tending the Center Hearth, for the rest of your lives. Or, if you choose, becoming a Hestian Priestess. At the end of 30 years, you could each marry a Hestian man,” Ruth said.

“Yeah, that’s... not going to work for me,” Lauren said. “For multiple reasons.”

“Yeah no, I’m out,” Tamsin said, shaking her head. “Don’t put me down for that.”

“So it is done, then,” Ruth said. “You will come with Emma and me to Hestia and join our simple way of life. Tending the hearth, making Ambrosia.” She pulled a bag forward that was at her feet and placed it on her lap.

“Now wait-” Hale said, putting up his hands.

“You gave me your word, Ash,” Ruth said. “I trusted you with the secret of Ambrosia and you breached that trust.” She began opening the bag. “All of you should consider this fate an honor. Now,” she said. “You will of course both need to change your wardrobe.” She began pulling frocks, aprons, and bonnets out of her bag.

Lauren just stared, in shock. “I can’t believe it,” she said. “This is actually happening.”

Tamsin shook her head angrily, crossed one leg over the other, and began bouncing her foot in agitation.

“Ruth,” Emma said, standing up. “Wait.”

All eyes turned to Emma.

“I choose to stay,” the young Hestian said.

“Emma,” Ruth said. “The Dawning for Hestians is primarily symbolic. Hestians don’t actually leave the order for,” here she gestured around the room, with mild disgust. “For _this_. You know that.”

“But it’s been done before,” Emma said. “Right?”

“Emma, think about what you’re doing,” Lauren said, softly. “If you’re doing this for Bo….. don’t.”

“The human is right,” Ruth said. “The Succubus will use you for her own bodily pleasures and then abandon you without a second thought.”

“Maybe,” Emma said. “But, this isn’t all about Bo.”

“What would even you do in this world?” Ruth said, shaking her head. “I cannot leave you here to fend for yourself.”

“Ruth,” Emma said, stepping forward toward the Elder Hestian. “I know you are concerned for me. Hestia is safe and it’s all we know for most of our lives. I know this world is dangerous, but I promise you I will never lose my bearings. Home is what we make it, and who we make it with. Even if that’s not Hestia.”

“My daughter,” Ruth said. She stepped forward, embracing Emma.

Tamsin stood up with a sigh. “Look,” she said. “I’m not sure Emma’s making the best decision here. But, I…… I love the kid,” she said grudgingly.

Everyone turned toward Tamsin.

“And,” she added. “I would volunteer to be her guardian. If she wants to stay.”

“I…. would too,” Lauren said, quickly standing up.

Hale stepped forward, nodding. “A Valkyrie. A doctor,” he said. “She’ll be in good hands. We’ll all watch out for her. In exchange for releasing Tamsin and Lauren from the Hestian order.”

“And if and when the Succubus finishes with her?” Ruth said.

“I think we may be able to help her… if and when that time comes as well,” Lauren said.

Ruth sighed. “Are you certain, child?” she asked Emma. “You understand the consequences? You cannot come to Hestia again.”

“Yes,” she said. “I’m sure.”

“Very well, then,” Ruth said. “Emma, you will receive one final administration of Ambrosia to complete your healing process. And then... I will unbind you. I will unbind you all from the Hestian order.”

With a happy cry, Emma ran into the arms of Tamsin and Lauren.

**xxx**

“So, what,” Bo said. “She’s like your _daughter_ now?” She laughed as if the idea were absurd, and looked to Lauren and then to Tamsin. They were sitting at a table at the Dal. Tamsin and Lauren were on the same side, facing Bo.

Emma was across the room playing pool with Kenzi, Dyson, and Hale.

“Well,” Lauren said. “Sort of. But, you know, Hale promised that we would all sort of watch out for her. And with Trick giving her a job as cook here at the Dal, I think she’s going to be okay.”

“So keep your paws off of her,” Tamsin said, starting to sound angry. “Because if you break her heart….”

Under the table, Lauren placed a hand at Lauren’s thigh, holding her down.

“Hey,” Bo said, hands up. “It’s fine. I told you, the magnetic pull is diminished.”

“It is, Tamsin,” Lauren said. “I ran tests on Bo-”

“You did?” Tamsin said, jealously. “When?”

“Yesterday,” Lauren said. “Now that Emma is no longer bound by Hestian vows, the magnetic attraction between her and Bo no longer exists.”

Tamsin nodded, appearing to calm down.

“So, are you two moving in together,” Bo said. “Because, and this is none of my business, but how’s that going to work out?” She said with a laugh.

“Yeah, Bo,” Lauren said. “About that. Look, I’ve been meaning to talk to you-”

“It just,” Tamsin said. “Sort of happened. You know, we were out one night, there was dancing-”

“And drinking,” Lauren said.

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” Bo asked, looking from Lauren to Tamsin.

The three waited a beat.

“Are you saying,” Bo swallowed. “Are you telling me that…. you two?” She looked from Lauren to Tamsin again and back to Lauren. She inhaled and looked away. She pushed her chair back.

“Bo...” Lauren said.

“You two are,” Bo said. “Are actually… _together_ together?”

“Bo,” Tamsin said. She reached forward to take one of Bo’s hands.

“I thought Kenzi would have told you-” Lauren started.

“ _Kenzi_ knows?” Bo pulled her hand back and stood up. “I just,” she said. “You know. I just need some air.”

Lauren stood. “Bo, I’m sorry,” she said, reaching out.

“Just, don’t,” Bo said. “I’m... sorry.” She turned and walked away. As she walked past the pool table, Dyson and Kenzi turned and watched her leave.

“Oh, shit,” Tamsin said softly, turning to Lauren.

“.... Yeah,” Lauren said.

“You think we should follow her?” Tamsin said.

“I don’t know,” Lauren said.

“This is all so completely fucked up,” Tamsin said.

“Yeah,” Lauren said, nodding. “I should, maybe…. go talk to her.”

Tamsin inhaled sharply.

“Tamsin,” Lauren said. She turned to Tamsin. Grabbing her jacket, she leaned forward, kissed the Valkyrie on the mouth, and pulled away. “Let me.”

Tamsin nodded.

“It’s better if I go alone,” Lauren said. “We can… figure this out.”

“Yeah,” Tamsin said. “Okay. Go.” She nodded toward the door that Bo had exited from.

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Lauren said, looking into Tamsin’s eyes. “I promise.” She let go of Tamsin’s jacket and turned. As Lauren walked toward the door, she took several deep breaths, steeling herself for the encounter with Bo.

“You can do this Lewis,” she said, under breath.

Exiting the Dal, she saw Bo’s form walking down the dark street.

“Bo,” Lauren called. “Will you just wait?”

Bo took a few more steps and then paused, with her back still to Lauren.  She let Lauren catch up with her, and then abruptly turned toward her.

“Lauren, what the hell?” Bo said.

“And what about you and Dyson, Bo?” Lauren said. “You really think it’s fair for you to be pissed right now?”

“No,” Bo said. “But it still hurts. I loved you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lauren said, shaking her head. “But…”

“Nothing good ever follows a but,” Bo said.

“I… I love her too,” Lauren said.

“Tamsin. You…. love Tamsin.”

Lauren paused and then nodded. “I think I do. And…. I need you to be okay with that. Please. We’re still a family. You, me, Trick, Dyson, Kenzi, Hale…. Tamsin. And now Emma.”

Bo took a deep breath and exhaled.

“And I don’t know what’s going to happen with Tamsin and me,” Lauren said. “But…. I want to give it a shot.”

“So, are you like living together, already? Are you _exclusive_?” Bo said. “Because isn’t that moving sort of fast?”

“We’re not… technically living together,” Lauren said. “We still have a lot to figure out. Where Emma stays, where we stay….”

‘Okay,” Bo said, shaking her head. “I guess this is my fault anyway. If I hadn’t gone after Emma…”

“Bo,” Lauren said, reaching out for her arm. “You can’t help what you are. And I love you for who and what you are.”

“But it’s not what you want,” Bo said.

“Not right now,” Lauren said. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m just going to need some time,” Bo said. “To be okay with this.”

Lauren dropped her hand away from Bo’s arm. “Okay,” she said. “I understand.”

“You should get back to your girls,” Bo said, nodding toward the Dal.

Lauren took a breath, and nodded. “Yeah,” she said.

Bo nodded and, without another word, turned and started to walk away.

Turning in the opposite direction, Lauren turned and walked back to the Dal to rejoin Tamsin and Emma.

 

**xxx The End xxx**

(Enjoy this story? Read the continuation here: [A Fae in the Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6082134/chapters/13940838))


End file.
